


Right Before the Fall

by 2lost4words



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief implied Mpreg, Established Tony Stark/Loki, Eventual Parksborn, Kid Harry Osborn, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Lokison-Stark, Peter and Harry are super smart for being six years old, Smartass Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lost4words/pseuds/2lost4words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought my life was perfect.</p><p>That I had finally found the one person who understood me.</p><p>Loved me.</p><p>I had my lies in order.</p><p>My facade impenetrable.</p><p>So why is it that everything I did to keep you close, pushed me further away from you?</p><p>Tell me how it happened.</p><p>Please, tell me how.</p><p>How the one person who saved me, ended up becoming my downfall.</p><p>A multi-chapter FrostIron and Parksborn story based on my oneshot The Nonredeemable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony Stark has done a lot of stupid things in his life, but I think this has to be the worst."

"Honestly is anyone really that surprised? With Tony Stark's track record something like this was bound to happen."

"Ladies, I think we can all agree, as most of the world does, who he is marrying...it's a slap in a face. But what about what the opinions of other superheroes of the world? Tony Stark's friends and colleagues. Many of them have remained particularly quiet when asked about this relationship."

"Well, the guest list, is just one of the many hushed details of tonight's big event. So it would be impossible to tell who did or didn't get the invite or who rejected going as a protest to this union."

"Then again, no one can even get close to the Capitale to be able to see who will be in attendance. The roads are completely shut down, up to four blocks each way. And I have even heard that devices were installed around the area that prevent the use of any and all electronics."

"Tony, why are you watching The View?" Bruce asked grabbing the tv remote and turning it off before the chatty women could say something that would push his friend over the edge. Today was not a day to be lax around Tony. Everyone had their part to play. And Bruce, as the co-man of honor with Rhodey, felt more pressure than anyone to make sure today went off without any of the usual disasters.

"They're right Bruce. What I'm doing. Marrying Loki. It's crazy. Sure, I know he's not going to smash New York, or any city into pieces anymore. But the rest of the world, still sees the Rudolf the Golden Horned Reindeer that started the first of what became many alien attacks...why does Clint have a video camera?" Tony asked losing his train of thought as Clint circled the couch with a miniature camcorder in his right hand.

"Just ignore me Stark and keep talking." Clint said as he fiddled with the zoom button.

"You love Loki, don't you?" Bruce asked with a sigh as Natasha grabbed Clint by the arm and began pulling him away from the two friends.

"That's not the point here." Tony avoided the question since everyone in the room already knew that answer. Yes, he loves Loki. He has for the past five years. There was no doubt about that. Sure it wasn't an easy road, but he knew that the former god of evil was who he wanted to spend his short mortal life with. But marriage. Maybe the rest of the world was right about that one. "Give me my phone back. I need to call Loki. I'm calling off the wedding." Tony held out his hand and moved his fingers in a give me motion.

Bruce's eyes shot to the ground as he began fumbling around with his hands. "Yah Tony, I don't have it anymore."

"I do." Natasha interjected as she waved the phone in the air. "Bruce is too soft to hold on to your phone. Besides, you and Thor were the ones that spent the last three years saying that Loki was changed. That death and rebirth had made him a shiny new Loki that was for helping Asgardia and Earth. So, you are going through with this wedding Stark; even if I have to walk you down the aisle myself." She smiled dangerously at Tony as she put his cellphone back into her clutch.

Bruce got up from the couch and half-heartedly smiled at Tony. "I'm going to call Thor and see how Loki is doing."

"Yah man." Rhodey said as he entered the living room. He had finished disposing of the booze that was in Stark Tower so Tony couldn't start the party early. Rhodey took the spot that Bruce was just in and sat next to Tony, his arm dangling over the back of the couch. "You need to start getting ready. The wedding is in six hours, and with your usual sense of time, we will get there three hours late unless we get moving now." Rhodey looked at his watch seeing that it was quarter to noon.

Six hours. They just needed to get Tony through these final six hours. Once he is in the venue. Once he sees Loki in his tuxedo. All the anxiety he has now will vanish and he will go back to being his normal arrogant self. But their attempt to spend a week away from one another before the wedding night; well let's just say everyone thought whosoever idea it was, needed to be shot. Tony became unbearable; watching every daytime talk show and news station that was counting down the days to not only the second superhero wedding between two men, but the first wedding of a hero and former villain. And most of the world, was not exactly filled with joy from the news.

Bruce stepped outside onto the Tower's balcony and pressed the number four on his speed dial for Thor. After a few rings the loud cheery voice of Thor could be heard. "Banner!" Bruce had to hold the phone away from his ear, as Thor talked to him. Despite Thor acclimating well into mortal society, shouting while using a phone was one bad habit that no one with any superpower could break. "How goes the preparations with my soon to be brother."

"I'm calling off the wedding!" Bruce could hear Loki shouting in the background. "Have the beast...I mean Banner...tell Anthony it's off. I'm not going through with it."

"Just as well here are they are over there." Bruce said with a stressed chuckle. This was just another thing that proved how much alike Tony and Loki really were. The paranoia and their wedding day jitters appeared to be getting the best of the usually cool and headstrong geniuses.

"So how are you..." Bruce continued, but found himself losing his train of thought as he realized Clint was standing a few yards away, camera still in hand. "Keeping Loki from using his magic to play run away groom?" Bruce finished as Clint slowly inched closer to him.

"While my brother was sleeping I placed a bracelet on him that renders his magic useless." Thor said with a hearty laugh, but Bruce could just picture Loki staring daggers at his brother. "It is only temporary. The bracelet will come off the moment the wedding starts." The phone became silent for a few minutes and Bruce heard a crash and could tell the phone was dropped. He also heard Loki shout some incoherent words in Old Norse which he could only guess was Loki still trying to use his magic. Over the Old Norse, he heard Thor trying to get his brother to calm down, but it sounded highly ineffective. A few more minutes passed and Loki could no longer be heard. As soon as he heard a crackling noise, he knew the phone was picked up and Thor was back on the line.

"Well, um, we were going to take Tony to the venue now. I was going to have Steve and Bucky pick you guys up. They should make it to Loki's apartment in an hour. Um. Can you hold on for a sec Thor?" Bruce asked as Clint was now only three feet away from him and and still getting closer. "Clint, seriously. What are you doing?" He asked as he covered his phone's speaker with his hand

"It's my wedding gift." Clint said with a smirk. "So act like I'm not even here."

Bruce rolled his eye and went back to his phone call. "Thor, you still there?"

"Where would I have gone?" He asked, as Loki once again started shouting over him. Bruce heard Loki flinging insults like witless oaf and fool, damning the contraption on his wrist. He sounded like a bigger pain than Tony to deal with, and Thor was alone on handling it.

"Nowhere." Bruce said shaking his head. "Just sounds like Loki is being a handful; like Tony right now." Bruce said as Loki got louder in the background once again.

"Anthony is mortal. He will age. Die right before my very eyes. I have been a fool to think this would work. That I could be with him. I'm calling it off Thor." Loki's voice could easily be heard over Bruce's phone to the point where even Clint was hearing it.

Bruce was about to speak up, he could have sworn he heard himself say uh, but Thor quickly spoke up before he could say anything. "You needn't worry. My brother may be saying such things now, but he does want this. He loves Tony and needs him more than he admits."

"Right." Bruce said slowly. "I'll see you in a few hours then." Hanging up his phone, Bruce walked past a still video recording Clint and sighed. Today was going to be a long day, and it was only going to get worse as they got closer to the start of the wedding.

"Let me guess." Natasha said as she saw Bruce rub his head with slumped shoulders. "Wedding day jitters for the future Mr. Tony Stark."

"What do you think?" He asked with a chuckle? "Steve, you and Bucky ready to go pick them up?"

"Remind me again, why we were nominated to pick them up?" Steve asked as he removed his arm from around Bucky and the two stood up.

"If you don't want to go, Nat and I will." Clint interjected, his face still hidden behind the camera.

"We will?" She turned around ready to break the camera in Clint's hands.

"Yah, six hours of filming paranoid Stark is getting boring, I could use some Loki for this." Clint said has he moved the camera so it was now recording himself speaking.

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, Clint and I will head out. You guys just make sure Stark doesn't escape during the drive from here to the Capitale."

Clint and Natasha headed for the elevator, but the doors opened before they could press the down button. Sam, already dresses in his suit, stood in the center as the doors opened. As he walked past Clint and Natasha, the biggest grin grew on his face "Keep walking Sam." She said suppressing a smile herself. She knew why he was beaming so, her black backless v neck dress. She didn't enjoy wearing it per say, it was constricting, and if someone did try to attack during the wedding, she wouldn't be able to move as normal. But the looks on the guy's faces when she walked out in it was worth it.

"How's the man of the hour holding up?" Sam asked as he sat down on the couch next to Steve and Bucky.

"Considering who he's marrying. Better than I expected." Steve mumble the first part so quietly only Bucky could hear.

"Come on Steve." Bucky whispered while tightly grasping his hand. "You didn't give up on me when I had my memories taken away and was trying to kill you."

"That's different. You didn't know what you were doing." Steve said his voice slightly rising, but still quite enough so only the two men sitting next to him could hear.

"Hey, listen." Sam said figuring out the conversation going on next to him. "This guy tried to kill me. Twice. But when you said he was good, I gave him the benefit of the doubt. And guess what, you were actually right. While I saw what Loki did on tv, I gave him the same chance I gave Bucky here. Also, I figured if he was with Stark, yah know, Iron Man, the guy that fixed my Falcon suit, he couldn't be too bad..." Sam could feel a presence behind him, and slowly came to a stop as he turned around. "What's Clint doing with a camcorder?"

"Just ignore the camera, and keep talking." Clint said as he circle around to the front of the couch.

"Come on Spielberg." Natasha grabbing Clint by the collar of his oxford and pulling him back to the elevator. "See you guys in a few hours."

* * *

"How does Loki even afford a place like this?" Clint asked as he got out of the car and looked up at the tall glass building. A few of the top stories had balconies, but for the most part, it was eighteen stories of reflective glass.

"Perks of being ambassador for Asgardia." Natasha shrugged it off knowing there was no point in playing guess where the godly prince got his earthly fortune from. Especially since she was almost positive, that half of his money was "earned" illegally.

"And how exactly did he get that job?" Clint took off his sunglasses as they headed inside the building.

"Who knows?"

A man dressed in a suit standing at a podium greeted Clint and Natasha as they entered the lobby. On the side of the wall his podium was on, was five rows of mailboxes and on the other side was three silver elevator doors. The ceiling had a classic, pristine, white chrome molding, otherwise the lobby was void of any character. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, Mr. Lafayette is expecting us." Natasha said, remembering to use Loki's code name that way the world didn't know the former god of mischief was living on the fourteenth floor of one of the most expensive lofts in Manhattan.

The man paused for a moment, his face was completely dumbfounded. His expression made it perfectly clear that Loki never got visitors. Well visitors through the front door that is. And possibly, the doorman, never saw "Mr. Lafayette" leave the building. Then again, Loki did use magic to get everywhere, so it would make sense that the doorman would have never seen the mysterious Mr. Lafayette in person. "One moment." He finally sputtered while picking up the phone at his podium and pressed two buttons. ''Mr. Lafayette. Yes. I know. Yes, I was informed to never call you. But there are two guests. Yes. Of course. I'll send them up. Apologies sir." He hung up the phone and both Natasha and Clint could tell he uttered asshole under his breath. "Mr. Lafayette is expecting you. Fourteenth floor.

As they got in the elevator Clint began fiddling with the camera, changing the settings as he was still recording everything that has happened. "Seriously Clint, why are you recording everything?" Natasha asked after she pressed the button for the fourteenth floor and the door closed, ready to take them up. "It's not like you have ever been on the Tony/Loki bandwagon."

Clint looked up at the mirrored elevator ceiling as he debated how to word it. "Thor wanted something that would make it so Loki would never forget this day. To never forget that he loves Tony." Clint started slowly, knowing how crazy this all sounded. "He believes that Tony is the only thing keeping him from trying to rule the world. So if Loki has something to hold on to, something to remind him of that; then after Stark's death, maybe he won't go off the deep end." Clint laughed at knowing how impossible that sounded. That Loki staying relatively good after losing the only thing that barely keeps him that way was improbable. "I don't owe Loki any favors, and I'll never like or trust the guy. But, I get where Thor is coming from. So, why not."

The elevator opened to a small hallway that led to two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. Knocking on the door on the left side of the hall, Thor opened the door, a wide grin across his face. "Friends, welcome!" Walking into the loft, Natasha and Clint stopped a few feet in. Two walls, the one in front of them and the one to the immediate left were nothing but glass windows, looking out onto the Manhattan cityscape. To the right, was a kitchen, restroom and another door that must have led to the bedroom. The wall behind them, wasn't exactly a wall, but several bookcases all filled to the brim with various books, some in English and others in what appeared to be Old Norse. The living room was sparse: a glass coffee table, and matching TV stand with a 52" wide screen, and a blu-ray player and a black leather couch was directly across the entertainment system, but otherwise, no other furniture was in the living space. The kitchen on the other hand appeared to be where most of the living was done. Coffee mugs and tea cups lined one of the see-through cabinets, and another cabinet had professional grade pots and pans. A vast array of cutlery was on display but the most prominent item in the kitchen was the kettle in the center of the black granite island, that also had two bar stools next to it. The kettle was see through so the loose leaves could be seen as they steeped in the warm water. The perfectly clean kitchen truly was the focal point of the loft.

"And I thought tea was supposed to calm people down." Clint whispered to Natasha as both were fixated on Loki naturally maneuvering his way in the kitchen and making himself a cup a tea. Opening one of the cabinets he pulled out a glass jar with honey and spooned some into his cup.

"And here I thought the super soldiers were to be my guards." Loki spoke lightly, but refused to look at the two humans in his house. Instead he focused on his tea; mixing in the honey without producing a single clink from the metal spoon hitting the china.

"Well considering you have the magic neutralizing friendship bracelet, Stark needs more guards than you to make sure he doesn't plays Runaway Bride." Natasha said as she walked to the couch and sat down.

Thor looked nervously to his younger brother who was completely unphased by what Natasha said. Having an audience before him, must be calming the wedding day's nerves, because he hadn't seen his brother this relaxed all week. Loki was about to open his mouth for a retort, but was interrupted by his television being turned on by itself. Three female heads showed up on the screen all wearing Asgardian style head ornaments. "All-Mother." Loki quickly set his tea down and approached the TV screen.

Thor stayed in the kitchen for a few seconds, but soon went to the living room and bowed his head to the screen. "All-Mother," he said as well.

"Why are they saying mother when there are three of them?" Clint asked, his camera now pointed at the screen as he sat next to Natasha.

"Loki. Thor." The goddess with black hair in the middle said. "As you know, we cannot leave Asgardia for the marriage ceremony and as three of the witnesses for the consummation of this union."

Clint was about to speak up, but Natasha quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't interrupt the conversation with some pointless remark about the consummation witnesses.

"Perhaps it's a good thing you are not coming then. For I have no intention of allowing anyone, as you so put it, witness the consummation between Anthony and myself." Loki said coolly only to get a disapproving nudge from Thor for talking to the All-Mothers so.

"However, we did want to give you our congratulations and approval of this union." The red haired goddess on the left said. "We know your soon to be husband is a champion of Midgard. A warrior and ally of Thor. It is a good marriage for a prince, sadly he is mortal."

"Which is why we are giving you this as a wedding gift." The blond goddess on the left was now speaking. "We did not make this decision lightly. Discussed it for many a days. But came to the conclusion that it was for the best." With a smile, Thor held out a golden apple to his brother. "One of my apples." Loki hesitated in touching it. Not wanting to believe it was true. It couldn't be real. An actual golden apple from the goddess herself, Idunn. Thor must have known it was the gift since he last visited Asgardia and had been keeping it secret ever since. With all he has done. With the crimes he has committed. Despite the fact the All-Mothers have wiped most of them out of the books and memories of all beings who had witnessed them; he was not worthy of such a gift.

"No need to hold your tongue Loki." The middle head spoke again. "Especially when you are always one with something to say."

Loki finally took the apple from Thor's hands and studied it carefully. It was real. The All-Mothers were not lying to him. "I thought the tree was destroyed with Asgard." He finally said feeling the weight of the apple. Especially since he knew so few were left. And one was given to him. To Anthony. He just didn't want to believe any of this.

"It was, but so long as one apple survives, the tree can grow again. It will take some time, but it will return." Idunn said trying to keep the somber mood the goddesses were emitting. "Anthony Stark, need not eat the entire apple. Just a slice. One slice should give him approximately 400 years of human youth and longevity. At that point, he can eat another slice. And so on."

Loki continued to look at the apple, moving it around gingerly in his hand. He bit his tongue still unsure what to say. "I must say Loki, this side of you is quite becoming."

However, Loki was no longer listening to the goddesses, for he was too lost in his own mind. A golden apple, something he doesn't deserve. Something Tony may or may not take. They have had the immortality talk on a few occasions, but they were always what if scenarios. But with the apple in hand.  _You always could keep the apple for yourself_. A voice whispered in the back of his head. A voice that reminded him of who he used to be. A long forgotten voice, one he hadn't heard from in some time, but still sounded familiar. That of a friend.  _You know Anthony will never take it. He has always been one to embrace his mortality. It's what drive him. He need not know of the apple. Besides there may come a time you need it for yourself._ Loki mentally shook his head as a way to banish the voice. He couldn't do it; listen to the taunting voice. He already was walking a fine line; despite all he has done to erase his past, the darkness within would never be banished completely. It will always follow him, no matter how many lives he lives.

"Well Mother, I will see to it that when we next speak, I have a more witty remark on hand." He finally said, but his eyes were still on the apple; as if he even dared to blink, it would vanish.

"I will be expecting it then." This middle head said before the three of them vanished and the tv screen became black once again.

"Loki?" Thor asked seeing the contemplative look as his broth once again began studying the apple.

"I need to get ready. I'll be in my room." Loki spoke to no one in particular as his eyes still stayed on the apple. Without saying another word he headed straight to his room, locking the door behind him.

Clint and Natasha were completely taken aback. Whenever they saw Loki he was sarcastic, witty, always had something to say, and most times it wasnt anything nice. But this. The way he completely changed after receiving that apple, it was like looking at a different person.

"Thor?" Natasha asked as she rose from the couch.

His golden hair shook as if he was clearing his head of thoughts. "Please, do not tell Stark what you saw. Idunn's apple, it should come from Loki. No one else."

Natasha nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. Looking over to Clint, then back to Thor, then to Loki's door, she knew it was going to be a long day, for everyone.

* * *

Loki stayed in his room, pacing with the apple in his hand for almost an hour. Two forces were clashing in his head; one that was excited to show Tony their gift from the All-Mothers. The other, was a voice reminiscent of who he used to be, it was callous and oily, telling him to not give Tony the apple, to keep it for himself.

The endless taunts and debates were driving him mad. He couldn't do it. He couldn't marry Tony like this. Not with the devil and angel on his shoulder. Gripping it tightly, he was about to throw it out the window. Just banish the source of his confusion completely, and yet he stopped himself. He let the apple drop and it rolled across the floor hitting the open closet door where his tuxedo hung.

His body stiffened and he just stood still it his spot. It was as if the fates knew of his internal struggle and were trying to steer him in the right direction. Why they would do that, he didn't know, but it felt like everyone was leading him to Tony. Everyone except for that voice. That little piece of who he used to be before his death. The part of him he tried so hard to get rid of, but always found a way to resurface.

He finally found his legs again and headed to his closet to pick up the apple. There was not a single dent on its skin, the gold was still brilliant in the sunlight from his curtainless window. His eyes moved from the apple to the tux and he wished he just went with Tony on red and silver as their wedding theme colors instead of black and gold. The gold of his tie was far too similar to that of the apple and he didn't want to look at either. "Brother, is everything fine?" Loki heard his brother's voice along with three loud knocks at his door.

Loki quickly gathered his thoughts together and took three deep breaths so to not completely bite his brother's head off. "I'll be out in a moment Thor." Loki snapped still doing his best to ignore his tie. He finally decided to strip down and head into his master bathroom to wash away any and all doubts he is feeling.

Forty five minutes later, Loki finally came out of his room and his mood was still not any better. Confusion still engulfed him. He needed to see Tony. He had to. Seeing him is the only way he would find any sense; calm the demon within. He needed Tony more than ever right now. A little less than four hours. That's all he needed to get through. He could last that long. Keep the voice from driving him mad over the apple. "Shall we go then?" Loki asked heading straight to his door with his tuxedo in hand, but the apple was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Loki wished he could use his magic to conceal himself, Thor, and the assassins the whole drive to the Capitale and until the entered the building, but he couldn't. Not with the silver bangle still on his wrist. Even though he knew Tony created some device that would fry any electronic device so their day could be private, that was not enough for him. Especially since the camera Clint was using was somehow still working, even when they were well past the borderline Tony set. Technology has its flaws. There is almost always a way around it. But if he could use his magic, no one besides the guests would even know what was going on.

His foot was tapping for the hour long drive to the building and he refused to look at Thor, who sitting next to him in the back seat. Instead he looked out the window the whole time. He didn't want his brother to see his nervousness and anxiety any more than he already has. When they reached the building and shown to their bridal suite, Loki plopped down in the chair in front of the vanity and rubbed his hands over his face. He felt his brother grip his shoulder reassuringly and his head rose from the touch. "Mother would be proud." He spoke warmly and knew better than to mention their father today. Just their mother. The one person Loki loved just as much as Tony. "Stark is a good man. She would have loved him just as much as you. And she would have been pleased to see the man Anthony helped you become. The son she always knew you were. Even during your dark times. You may fret and fear what will become of this union, but I knew if mother was here, she would tell you how much of a fool you would be to not go through with it. That if you love Tony, that should be all you need to know marrying him is the right thing to do."

Loki stayed silent, but looked at the mirror to see his brother warmly smiling at him. He wanted to call his brother an oaf. That he wouldn't know what their mother would say this day if she was alive, but knew Thor was right. That his mother would be happy and proud. That she would see how perfectly Tony compliments him. His mother would be delighted and glowing as she walked with him down the aisle. Instead, he will be walking alone, with just the memory of his mother to comfort him.

"Can you give this to Anthony for me?" Loki wanted to avoid talking about his mother today. Especially with Thor. So he did what he does best, avoid it. Keep his emotions to himself. He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to Thor. "It's my wedding gift to him." Thor gingerly took the box and turned it in his hands with curious eyes. "You may open it if you wish."

Thor opened the box and his eyes widened. "It this-"

"Yes."

"When did you?"

"Some time ago." Loki finally turned around in his chair to face his brother, but his eyes refused to meet the blue of Thor's. He just couldn't force himself to be so vulnerable around his brother; even now.

Thor nodded his head and left the room, Clint and Natasha followed so to let Loki get ready in private.

Heading down the hall, Thor knocked on the door that he knew to be Anthony's. Bruce opened the door and allowed them in. "Less than three hours." Bruce said trying to show some sign of happiness, but they could see he was ready for the day to be over. "How's Loki holding up?"

Natasha was about to speak up, but Thor quickly interrupted her. "Getting ready as we speak." He did his best to speak jovially, but it was hard when everyone else in the room was less than ecstatic about what has happened thus far. "This if for Stark. It's from my brother." He held out the black box to Bruce, but he shook his head refusing to take it.

"You should give it to him." Bruce sighed as he stepped aside so Thor could enter a second room that was similar to Loki's. "It coming from you, might help him relax a bit."

Entering the small room, he saw Rhodey, Pepper and Happy all around Tony trying to talk him into getting his tuxedo on and telling him the evening's agenda and how today was not a day to pull one of his usual being late or vanishing stunts. "Thor." Tony shot up from his chair ignoring his three friends. "Loki?"

"Is getting ready as we speak." Thor assured him. "And sent me to give you this." The box looked small in Thor's large hands, but when Tony grabbed it, it was surprisingly heavy.

The velvet was cool to the touch, and it even smelt like Loki; various scents of tea, but the orange blossom was the most prominent one. How he missed Loki's scent, something he never realized was so floral until now. Until he was away from him for a week. The orange was calming his nerves and he knew that just from the box, that he hasn't even opened yet, that he was worrying over nothing. That he was letting fears that he knew he would never happen get to him. Loki is who he loves. Who he wants to spend his life with. And he'll be damned if he lets anyone, especially annoying talk show hosts get the better of him.

His thumb rubbed over the crevice that the lid created and he finally opened the box. Inside, resting on a bed of emerald silk was a miniature version of Loki's horned helmet. He picked it up and place the box down on the vanity next to him. The helmet was surprisingly heavy and appeared to be a flawless replica. The gold was the perfect shade, not too shiny, but not dull. The nicks it got from battle were at the proper angle and depth for a miniature replica. He stuck his finger inside of it, so it was wearing the helmet and he could have sworn he felt a few silky black hairs in there, but thought it was his imagination. "How did Loki get this made?" Tony asked as strange warmth emitted from it and warmed up his entire body. The helmet was calming him as much as the scent of the box was.

"That is Loki's real helmet." Thor smiled as he saw Tony's eyes light up from the gift. That the mortal's body was not nearly as rigid at it was when he first entered the room. He could see his soon to be brother-in-law was finally at ease. "He put an enchantment-"

Tony didn't hear the rest of what Thor said, because he was too lost in his own thoughts. He knew this was the only way Loki could show how he has truly given up his former life for Tony. That he was putting his past behind him. If he was not surrounded by a bunch of people, Tony thought he would cry. Loki loved him, and he handed Tony the last part of who he was so they could enter their marriage anew. It was perfect. "Well, I don't see how my gift can follow this act." Tony finally spoke and he enclosed his entire hand around the helmet clutching it tenderly.

As if on cue, everyone's tensed shoulders relaxed since they saw Tony was turning back into himself. That Loki's gift was exactly what he needed to remind him that this marriage was the right decision.

* * *

Loki could hear the chatter of the guests behind the door. It was nearly time, just one more minute, but Tony was still nowhere to be found. Was he already waiting at the end of the aisle? Or perhaps he did find a way to escape amongst the madness. Despite all he has done, he had never felt such nerves in his life. "Come on Stark." Loki heard Natasha barking and several shadows coming down the hall to meet him. "I warned you I would walk you down the-"

Tony came to an abrupt halt and his eyes immediately met Loki's. Somehow the vibrant green eyes looked more alluring in the dimly lit hallway and his pale skin more like a marble statue. His tux shows off his slender curves and made him look even taller. Tony wasn't even sure if his heart was beating anymore because he was completely captivated by Loki. Finding his feet, he took the last few steps and was right in front of Loki. His body moving on its own, picked itself up a few inches, grabbed Loki by the back of the neck and force him into a kiss.

He tasted the same, but somehow it was better, more intoxicating. It was riling him up and he didn't care if they delayed the wedding by twenty minutes, he needed to take Loki now.

He felt the bony fingers grasp the back of his head and they tightened as his tongue began fighting Tony back more vigorously. Both men were in completely and bliss, that was until Natasha brought them back down to earth. "Save it for the ceremony." She said rolling her eyes. Both quickly broke the kiss but couldn't help but smile at the other. Everything was perfect.

"I'm surprised you lasted the week without me." Loki chaulted finally soaking in Tony. The freshly trimmed beard look pristine, and the gold bowtie that matched his own skinny tie was perfectly straight. His hair was trimmed and not a single stand was out of place. If perfection existed, then Tony was the living embodiment of it.

"I think the bigger surprise is you survived a week without your magic and being babysat by Thor." Tony wink, and the door cracked open in front of them.

Pepper sighed in relief when she saw everyone was dressed and waved at the pianist so the music could begin playing. Before Tony and Loki walked down the aisle, the Avengers walked down the aisle, one by one, and sat in the seats at the very front.

The music changed signaling it was Tony's turn to walk, but Loki grasped him by the hand and laced his fingers with Tony's. Tony turned to face Loki and couldn't help but smile. Nothing could bring him down right now. The only person he will ever need is standing right next to him. And that was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

Loki and Tony sat in silence as they looked at one another, the screen Jarvis had the movie playing on turned black. Clint's recording of the wedding was not finished, but what was played so far, pretty much summed up the rest of the evening. "So, Peter." Loki started after his cleared his throat. He looked down to his young son who was snuggly sitting between him and Tony. "That is the day your father and I got married." Loki trailed off unsure what more he could say about it. The video seemed to speak fairly clearly for itself, and Peter was a smart enough child to know what was happening.

Peter hopped off of the couch and faced his fathers. "Dad, when I said my homework this weekend was one page written on our family's history, I meant our genealogical history. Not watching uncle Clint's video on your weird wedding day and how pretty much everyone you knew was against it, but going to make it happen no matter what." Peter fixed his glasses as they started falling down the bridge of his nose. He looked down at his watch and saw it was a quarter to five. "Harry will be here any minute, we can finish this later...or I'll just figure it out myself." Both husbands sat in an embarrassed silence as their young son left the living room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait." Tony finally spoke, as the embarrassment from their son's reaction to the pre-wedding video faded. "Harry. As in Harry Osborn. Is coming over here?" He turned to his husband and his eyes immediately narrowed. "To my house. And I didn't know about this until now?"

"Harry is not his father." Loki stated plainly as he rose from the couch and stretched his arms. "Besides, he is the only friend Peter has ever made in school. And I'm guessing it's because the other kids in his class are told to avoid him by their parents."

"I don't trust Osborn. He is hiding something at Oscorp." Loki encircled the couch and kissed Tony on the top of the head once he was behind him. "I knew him-"

"Yes, yes. You knew Norman Osborn from your boarding school days." Loki sighed waving off the rant that was undoubtedly about to come. "But I repeat. Harry is not his father, just as Peter is not you or myself. They are only six. Still young. Naive. Blind to the dangers their friendship could result in. However, I say we give this friendship a chance before chastising it. Let them be children before the cruel grip of reality tears them apart."

The soft chime of the doorbell rang through the house and it was quickly followed by the stomping of feet as Peter dashed down the stairs. "Sirs. Harry Osborn and his driver are at the door." Jarvis said as Peter's feet could now be heard echoing down the hallway as he headed towards the front door.

"Be nice." Loki concluded with a derisive smirk before leaving the living room to join his son at the front door.

"Hey Harry." Peter said cheerily as he opened the cherry wood door.

"Hey Pete." Harry smiled warmly as he fixed the black messenger bag that was falling off his narrow left shoulder. Peter opened the door wider to allow his friend in, however felt the door could no longer open. He turned around only to see his dad towering over him and gripping the side of the door so it couldn't be opened any further.

Even though the god was wearing casual attire; a pair of black slacks and a green v-neck t-shirt that was partially covered by the loose ponytail his hair was pulled into, the servant standing behind Harry turned as white as a ghost. His pupils were dilated and body began to shake. His eyes quickly shot down to the ground to avoid any further eye contact with Loki. "I will pick you up at eleven tomorrow morning, master Harry." His voice quivered as he spoke to his young charge. It was obvious that the man didn't want to be in Loki's presence any longer than he had to.

Loki wetted his lips as they curled into a smile. "There is no need." He spoke softly, but there was still a bit of venom behind he response. He was enjoying the fear that the man was emitting. Reveling in the fact his face still struck the hearts of mortals so. "My husband and I were planning on taking Peter to the Botanical Gardens tomorrow and Harry is more than welcome to come. We can drop him off at home say around two o'clock?"

Harry looked to his servant and rolled his eyes. "I'll be home tomorrow at two then. Tell my father I'll be home late. If he'll even care." Harry muttered the last part to himself as he once again fixed his falling shoulder bag.

The driver stayed quiet for a few moments longer. His eyes slowly moved up to a normal level, but as soon as they met Loki's they shot down again. "Of course master Harry." He finally sputtered before dashing back to the limo.

"Come in Harry." Loki said as he moved to the side to allow their guest entrance. "I'm Peter's father-"

"Loki Laufeyson." Loki was taken aback when he heard the small child speak his name. For he said it in a way that he had never heard. Usually when his name was spoken, there was bitterness, animosity, fear, or distress with it. Besides his mother, Tony was the only one who ever spoke his name tenderly or lovingly. Thor usually spoke it sternly, but on occasion it was said with his habitual boisterous enthusiasm. But this child. This little boy. He spoke his name curiously with undertones of excitement. He truly looked and sounded gleeful to meet the man so many feared.

"You may call me Loki." He said as he shut the door.

"Is it true that you are the reason that Asgard was destroyed, and why Tony Stark built Asgardia above Oklahoma?" The young child asked blatantly as he was led down the main hall to the area where it divided off into the living room on the right or the stairwell on the left.

"What did you do? Google my dad or something?" Peter asked as his face grew white. Never once has either talked about their fathers, besides to say they are never around because they are always working.

But for Peter, today was a rare occasion. Both his dads were home this evening and meeting Harry for the first time. Ordinarily, both were so wrapped up in work that Jarvis was left to watch them or one of Harry's servants, depending on whose house they were at.

"Yah. On the way here." Harry pulled out his phone showing the wiki page dedicated to the man standing before him, Loki Laufeyson. "My father was just getting home as I was leaving. When I told him I was coming over here, he made his usual comment about Stark Industries and Iron Man. But he got unusually quiet when I asked about you." Harry continued, talking more to Loki now then his friend. "So, I got curious. Wanted to know who or what could make my own father's tongue tied."

"And have you figured it out yet?" Loki asked as he crouched down to better look at Harry. Study those vibrant cerulean eyes, which at first glance looked of those of an innocent. But the longer and more closely he studied them, he could tell something was hiding behind them. If only he could see what it was.

"Not yet, but I'll be watching." Harry smiled at Loki as he grabbed Peter by the hand. "Let's go to your room."

"Not so fast." Loki said stopping the boys before they could run off in the opposite direction. "I'm sure Anthony would like to officially meet you Harry. Wouldn't he Peter?"

Peter let out an audible sigh before turning himself and Harry around to the direction of the living room. Standing in the entry way and not moving into the room, Peter faintly shouted to his father. "Dad this is Harry. Harry, this is my dad. Ok, I introduced you guys, so now let's go to my room." However, as Peter turned around he bumped into his dad and received as least threatening of a glare that the former god of evil could give. Which meant, to any person who hadn't become accustomed to the glare, they would have almost certainly wet themselves. With another sigh Peter, who was still holding Harry's hand, entered the living room, and formally faced his father. "Dad, this is my friend Harry. Harry, this is my dad, Tony Stark."

Tony stopped fiddling with his tablet to take a nice hard look at the young Osborn heir. "You look just like your father." Tony said slowly taking notice of the slacks, polo and waistcoat all of various shades of grey. The only notable difference was the fact Harry had stylized hair, bangs, and eyes as inhuman as Loki's. Other than that, he was the spitting image of Norman.

Loki rolled his eyes as he sat next to Tony on the couch. Its was obvious Tony was not going to make any attempt in being friendly to the young boy. He tended to act like that around any child who wasn't Peter, but even now he could see Tony was being extra cold. "Harry, I was planning on making beef wellington for dinner, is that fine with you?" Loki knew he needed to steer the conversation before Tony said something worse.

"You know how to cook?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice level, but still came across as shocked. "Aren't you a prince or something? Didn't you have servants to do that?"

A soft chuckle escaped Loki's lips before he lifted his hand to his mouth to suppress it. "Yes, technically I am a prince; and a self-proclaimed king on multiple occasions." He smiled as Peter and Tony simultaneous rolled their eyes, but Harry was taking in every word. "So yes, I was raised never once entering a kitchen. It was a place for servants, not royals. When I came to Earth though, I learnt to appreciate food."

"Don't get my dad started on bacon. He can talk about how amazing it is for hours." Peter quietly grumbled into Harry's ear not wanting to hear one of his dad's crazy stories that may or may not scare his only friend away.

"Despite how technologically advanced Asgard was, food was nowhere near as succulent as that of Earth. Everything was roasted over fire and lacked flavor and spice. The food here amazed me, cooking is one of the few things mortals have done right. So, I taught myself how to cook using cookbooks and watching the Food Network."

"And yet no one believes me when I tell them you religiously watch Chopped." Tony interjected as he attempted some form of relaxation. He wrap his arm around Loki's shoulder and leaned back into the couch; but he still kept his eyes on Harry. It was as if he was waiting for him to show some hidden dark side he always assumed Norman had.

"Come on Harry, let's go upstairs." Peter said pulling at Harry's arm since their hands were still clasped together.

"Sure." Harry said taking careful note that Peter no longer wanted to be in the vicinity of his fathers. That the wide chocolate eyes were desperately pleading for them to get away. "And beef wellington sounds great. I know it's one of Peter's favorites."

As soon as the two boys had left the room, Tony's entire body turned towards Loki and his eyes narrowed and hardened. "What the hell was up with that stepford wives performance I just saw?"

"Remember preschool and kindergarten? Peter didn't have a single friend. The teachers said the other students were too afraid to play with him or told not to by their parents. He has known Harry for three months and just now we are meeting him. I don't want to be the reason our son has no friends." Loki shot back his body quickly becoming rigid.

"Come on." Tony sighed as the back of his head hit the top of the couch. "We didn't have any real friends growing up. And look how we turned out."

"I became a power hungry tyrant and tried to kill multiple races and you ran a company that built weapons while holding the nickname the merchant of death. Not to mention, you were a thirty year old frat boy that had hundreds of one night stands. Yes. We are prime examples of adults who went through childhood without friends."

"I had Rhodey and Maya in grad school." Tony said pointedly. "Peter can last without friends until then. And if he is anything like us, he will be a freshman at MIT when he's thirteen."

"You are sounding like your father." Loki chided as he stood up from the couch. "And I'm doing my best, not to be mine. Peter is our son, not just some legacy for either of us. I want him to be able to have the childhood we never received. So if he wants to go to school, like a normal child here on Earth, then we will let him."

Tony stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's waist. He felt how stiff Loki was, but he slowly began to relax as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "I know. You're right. It's just Peter has so much potential. I mean look at who his dads are. They are both pretty awesome and intelligent guys. So I just want him to further draw out his potential."

Loki leaned down and kissed the top of Tony's head. "I know. Just don't push him too hard or too far. He is just as stubborn as you and I don't want him to feel or hold on to any hatred for us like we did with our fathers." Loki's head fell down as his nuzzled himself into Tony's neck. "Marrying you and having Peter are the two best things that have happened to me, and I don't want to ruin it, like I have done with so many other things."

"You won't mess up." Tony whispered quietly even though they were the only two people in the room. "You won't."

* * *

Peter's shoulders slouched as he shut the bedroom door behind himself. He wanted to bang his head against the door until all his brain cells died, but resisted the temptation. "Sorry about my dads."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry asked after dropping his bag on the floor and hopping onto the checkered red, black and blue comforter that covered Peter's bed. He looked up to the ceiling and studied the constellations that were made with glow in the dark stars.

Peter crawled onto the other side of his bed and laid down on his side so to study Harry's face as he surveyed the plastic recreation of the no longer existent Asgarian night time sky. "Both were acting really weird. It was like they switched personalities."

Harry chuckled as he moved his head to the left and caught Peter's chocolate eyes. "So I was getting special treatment from both. Lucky me." A breathy laugh escaped, but he still couldn't stray from his best friends gaze. He was completely captivated by the dark orbs. "Honestly though. Loki. I don't get why people are so afraid of him. Your dad seems pretty cool. Even if he is gone ninety percent of the time."

"Yah, a dad who was worshiped as a god two thousand years ago, has a criminal record for murder on more than one planet, and destroyed half of Manhattan fourteen years ago. Cool is not the first word that comes to mind."

"Then what word does?"

Peter closed his eyes as he cleared his mind and thought only his father's name.  _Loki Laufeyson._ A wave of overwhelming intimidation, in both senses of the word, washed over him. As his eyes opened the mesmerizing blue of Harry's were there to meet him. Eyes so inhumanly vibrant, the only ones that possibly could be deemed more alluring belonged to his father. And even then, Peter found Harry's so much more hypnotic and comforting. "Intimidating." Peter finally said, but much more quietly than he intended. "Both of them are. One dad used to be Iron Man. An Avenger. Saved the world. Seen as a hero. And the other is someone people fear. Labeled a villain. Killed hundreds of people. And not just humans. But Frost Giants, elves, Asgardians, and who knows how many other races. And being their son..." Peter trailed off as he sighed. "People only see my dad's when they look at me. And all they can think about is which one I'll end up being. If all be a hero or a villain. Save or destroy. They don't see me at all."

"I did." Harry said as his eyes slowly drifted back to the ceiling. "I saw you. I didn't even think about who your dads were until the first time you invited me over and Jarvis ended up watching us the whole time. Before then, all I saw was Peter, not Peter Lokison-Stark."

"Why did you talk to me?" Peter asked bluntly. "First day of class. Everyone ignored me, as usual. But not you."

"Not many kids our age would say our favorite thing to do over the summer was taking pictures at central park with a Pentax k1000 that they found in their dads junk drawer and repaired by themselves." Harry said as his smile grew remembering the first day of class well. When everyone had to stand up in front of their classmates, introduce themselves, and say one fun thing they did over the summer. While the rest of the class were speaking in hushed whispers when it was Peter's turn to speak, Harry found himself completely taken in by every word Peter said. "When you said that, I knew I finally found someone like me. We aren't like them Pete. Our classmates. Other kids our age. We never will be. We're better than them. Smarter." Harry turned laying on his side now, matching Peter. "We both have our father's intellectual curiosity and genius that intimidates practically everyone. Besides. If we hadn't ended up in the same class, I would be friendless too."

"Maybe if you stopped wearing designer vests and oxford dress shoes to school, you would make more friends." Peter said nudging him in the stomach and laughing.

Harry joined in on the laughter, having no problem being poked at. He knew he didn't dress like most kids. That he preferred Prada, Gucci and Louis Vuitton while other kids were just sporting whatever their parents bought for them at the Gap. Because of how he dressed, presented himself, most kids stayed away. That along with his above average vocabulary and intellect, even in a class full of gifted children, it made it harder to make friends. That's why Peter was his savior. The one person in the world he couldn't possibly imagine not knowing. Both are trust fund babies who will never belong. Never be accepted. They will always be placed on a higher pedestal and be hated for it at the same time. The only person who could ever truly understand is the other. "And when you stop wearing the same pair of red high top Converses every day, I'll start taking your fashion advice seriously." The two boys kept laughing, but slowly started to return to a more composed demeanor. "So we are going to the botanical gardens tomorrow. I'm guessing you want to take some pictures."

"Yah."

"Which camera are you going to take with you?" Harry jumped off the bed and went to the wall directly across from them. There were five shelves that had some cameras out on display, some in cases, and a few boxes that contained different lenses. The shelves were labeled with a black sharpie, that way each camera had a specifically designated spot. Everything a want-to-be photographer could possibly need was in that one section of the room.

Peter jumped off the bed and headed to the shelf. He looked at the cameras individually and weighed the pros and cons of each in his head. "Probably one of the digital cameras. I still have three rolls of film to develop from my last outing. I think uploading and touching up the ones I take tomorrow on the computer would be easier. So, either the Nikon or the Pentax." Peter pointed to the two cases that held the cameras he was debating between.

Harry grabbed the small black Sony Cyber-Shot off the bottom shelf and pressed the power button on the top of the camera. "Why do you like cameras so much?" He moved around in a circle with it, looking at the screen, but he didn't take any pictures.

"You know what it's like." Peter sighed as he picked up the case holding the Nikon and debated if that was the one he wanted to use tomorrow. "Cameras have followed me around ever since I can remember. Documenting mine and my dad's every move. They hold all the power. So if I have a camera. If I'm the one taking pictures. Then I'm the one in control." He placed the Nikon down and picked up the Pentax. Turning it on, he focused on Harry, but withheld from taking the picture.

Harry placed the camera he was holding back down in its spot and placed a hand on Peter arm, forcing him to lower the camera. "There is a difference between a sense of power and security."

Peter's eyes moved to the oak flooring, as his arms lowered the camera to his side. He knew what his friend meant. That to most, what he was doing was just hiding behind the camera. A way to keep himself from getting too close to other people. And in a sense, Harry was correct. At times he was hiding; but other times, he felt strong taking the pictures. If he was out and had a camera hanging around his neck, he would take picture of the paparazzi as they took pictures of him. To them, he probably just looked like a foolish child, but every picture he took of them made him a little bit stronger. "How did you get to be so smart Har?"

"Well, the 165 IQ does help." Harry said, his voice oozing with sarcasm to lighten up the mood.

"Really?" Peter asked skeptically taking note of the change in the conversation. "165? Sure you aren't off on that number."

Harry laughed as he let go of Peter's arm. "Well I'm sorry Mr. 180 that I'm not as smart as you."

"Hey, hey. Just because your dad got you tested, doesn't mean I was." Peter said defensively, but a laugh easily broke its way through. "So for all we know I'm just a lonely 179."

Harry put his hand back on Peter's arm, but his time on the underside, raising them back up to picture taking level. "And if you want to take a picture of me Pete, just take it. You are the only person I give full, undisclosed, picture taking privileges to." Peter pressed the power button, turning it off as he smiled warmly as Harry. At his best friend. The one person who he can talk to about anything. Joke around. The only person he needs. In the three month since he meet Harry, he has been by his side more than his dads for his short six years of life.

Peter put the camera back on the shelf in its proper spot as his eyes moved to Harry's black messenger bag. "Bring anything for us to do?"

"Your house has just as much stuff in it as mine, and you expected me to bring the nights activities?" Harry rose an eyebrow as he looked at his friend skeptically.

"With my dad's home, I don't know what to do without them checking in on us."

A mischievous glint flashed in Harry's eyes and it creepily enough, reminded Peter of his dad. "Then why don't we check in on them." Peter groaned, the last thing he wanted was a second awkward conversation between his dads and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do remember the reason we are staying in my room is to stay away from my dads'." Peter reminded Harry as he walked back to his bed and laid down.

"I know." Harry said, knowing not to press Peter too much. If the situation was reversed, then he wouldn't want Peter pressing about his dad. But there was just something about Loki. He couldn't put his finger on it. But when he looked at the god, he could just tell they were connected in some way. Not in the same way he and Peter are connected, but still he could feel something there. While the guy was always gone; this being the first time meeting him, he couldn't help but want to believe that maybe Peter was being harder on his dad than necessary. Then again, who is he to judge? Peter might think the same thing if he ever met his father.

Peter sighed again as he eyes drifted to the part of his ceiling that represented the world of Jotunheim. "I can't blame you for being interested though." He felt the weight in the bed slightly shift and cocked his head to see Harry was sitting next to him. "Even I am. They are my dads', but even I don't know that much about them. I don't know if I'm adopted, or a test tube baby. I could even be some crazy lab experiment for all we know. I know one is human and one is Frost Giant. That the first time they met was during a fight in Germany. And don't even get me started on their wedding day. That's one memory I'm trying to forget. And Uncle Thor, I only see him on holidays and birthdays. So it's not like I can ask him about my dad. I mean I get it. My dad was not a good person, but he's not that person now. But everyone still gets quiet when I ask about his past."

"I get it." Harry laid down and turned his head to face Peter. "I feel that way about my dad at times too. When he's not at Oscorp he locks himself up him his room. I have learned more googling his name than actual conversations with him."

"At least your dad is just a normal genius billionaire." Peter said looking on the bright side of Harry's situation. Then again, not many kids understand. Sure, a few other superheroes have had kids. But the difference was both parents were heroes or one parent a hero and one an average, normal, non-superpower person. He is the first hero former villain child. Lucky him.

"I'll switch places with you any day." Harry smiled back.

"It's best not to say that out loud." Peter chuckled. "Knowing our luck, my dad has some old Asgardian treasure hidden somewhere in the house that would make that wish come true." The two laid in silence for a few minutes their heads just barely touching as they studied the sky Loki so intricately made. "Wanna play some vintage video games?"

"How old we talking here?" Harry asked. He had never really been one for video games, but knew Peter loved them. So, what was a few hours in front of the tv to make his best friend happy.

"I recently restored an old Atari 2600." At that a smile slowly started to grow across Harry's face. Peter knew him all too well. While he was never one for modern gaming, he always had a soft spot for Centipede, Asteroids, Pac Man and Frogger. "And the games I ordered online arrived yesterday."

"Pac Man?" He asked as he sat up in the bed.

Peter smiled and nodded in agreement. "Bet you won't even make it to the fourth stage."

"And you won't make it past the second Stark."

* * *

"How's dinner going?" Tony asked as he sauntered into the kitchen. After their brief tiff Loki retreated to the kitchen to begin preparing the evenings meal. It was also a way to give both of them some space to cool off and clear their heads. They had their set views on the current situation and knew arguing would get them nowhere; so why not end it before it got out of hand.

"I could teach you how to cook." Loki tossed some flour on the countertop as well as rubbing it on the wooden rolling pin. He placed the dough in the center of the flour mixture and began flattening it.

Tony stood behind Loki and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. "I know how to cook." Tony could feel Loki's body stiffen and knew if he could see his husband's face an eyebrow would be raised followed by a scoff. "I just think your food tastes better." He covered himself and slowly felt the lengthy body loosen up.

"Flattery will gain you nothing." Loki's lips curved up into a smile. They have played this game many times before and it always ended with Tony on his knees and Loki's hand gripped tightly around the back of his husband's head.

Tony smiled to himself as he got on the balls of his feet and kissed the back of Loki's head. "And your Ice Queen attitude won't get you anywhere either." Their usual volley, the foreplay that most other couples wouldn't understand. It was just one of the many things that kept the spark between them alive; which was something they desperately needed with their busy lives.

Loki's arms stopped moving, he was no longer flattening the dough. Placing the rolling pin to the side he turned around to face his husband. He immediately met the deep chocolate eyes and the half smirk he had grown so fond of. He raised his right hand that had specks of flour on it and caressed the side of Tony's face. The freshly trimmed facial hair always felt good to the touch; the prickles on his skin made his entire body warm up. "It's been far too long Anthony." Loki spoke in a hushed tone as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Well if you weren't still the All-Mother's lap dog then we wouldn't have this problem." Tony grabbed Loki by the back of the head, tightly gripping the long, silky locks and pulling him into another kiss. The taste of pomegranate earl grey once again engulfed all his senses and he hungered for more. Parting their lips, they began to clash in a battle that needed no words. "You could swing by my office, where no one would bother us. We wouldn't have to worry about Peter." Tony said as they parted ways and Loki moved to the spot on his neck that always made him weak. A moan broke free, preventing Tony from any more talking.

"You know we're not supposed to talk about that." Loki chided as he moved to Tony's ear and slowly ran the tip of his tongue up the side of it. "As far as the world knows, I am merely an ambassador for Asgardia. And it needs to stay that way. For my sake, yours, and Peter's. Especially Peter's." Loki gently nibbled the soft flesh and another string of musical moans came from Tony. "Besides I'm not the only one who's never home, you are here even less than I."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Tony somehow found a way to speak despite the small touches of pleasure he was receiving. "So I don't see how we can expect SHIELD to be, even with me assisting in its restoration. I'm good, but not that good."

"Then perhaps we should quit the small talk and make up for lost time." Loki's hand lingered down to Tony's pants and gently stroked his fingertips over the zipper of his jeans.

Tony could feel the desire pumping through his veins, he wanted, no needed, he need Loki. It had been over a week since they last had a moment such as this and he didn't know how he was able to contain himself for as long as he had. Fulfilling his lustful desires was all he needed. And the only person who could do that was his husband.

Tony grabbed Loki's wrist as a cocky smirk formed. He could feel Loki's body stiffen and a snarl wanted to break free from being stopped. But Tony pulled Loki back into a kiss trying to gain control over the all-powerful god.

* * *

"I really need to finish dinner." Loki pulled his pants back on and looked at the pastry dough he needed to finish flattening. "So no more distractions." Loki looked at Tony sternly, but both felt on cloud nine, since it had been so long since they had touched one another so. And doing it in the kitchen no less. A place where two young children could have easily caught them. The rush of the possibility of being caught, and their bodies aching for such a connection, they knew that that was not their first sexual escapade for the evening.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and got on the balls of his feet and moved his husband's silky black hair back so to kiss the side of his neck. "What's one more distraction?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, even though he knew his body was not ready yet.

"Later." Loki spoke down to Tony as if he were scolding Peter, but the suppressed smile let Tony know that was a promise he would keep. Tony grabbed one of the stools at the island and just watched his husband cook. Studied how carefully he wrapped the beef in the dough and covered it in the egg wash. He put it in the oven and set the timer and began working on the side dishes, asparagus and a purple potato mash.

When there was only five minutes left, Loki began setting the table and asked Jarvis to let Peter and Harry know it was time for them to come down to dinner. Loki poured himself a glass of red wine and Tony a glass of scotch. "Harry, what would you like to drink, we have water, milk, apple juice, and PowerAde."

"Just so you know, when my dad says milk, it comes from a goat, not a cow." Peter leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Milk sounds great." Harry beamed as he turned to Peter to let him know something as uncommon as goat milk would not weird him out.

Dinner started out as a quiet affair, which worried Peter. He tried to think of something to say to break the silence, but everything sounded stupid, so he just kept putting food in his mouth.

"So Harry, since Peter never tells us, I'm going to ask you. How's school?" To everyone's surprise it was Tony who asked the first question. He had finished eating, but was taking his time in drinking his scotch.

"Honestly, school is boring. If it wasn't for Peter, I would be bored out of my mind." Harry set down his silverware since he too had finished eating. "No one in the class is nearly as interesting or as smart as Pete here."

Peter could feel his cheeks flushing and quickly shot back to his dinner plate, stuffing as big of a piece of asparagus as he could in his mouth.

"And how are you finding the work?" Peter could see his dad was once again sizing Harry up. Trying to ascertain how much he was like his father. His father was also seeing if Harry had a comparable intellect to him. How well matched they were as child geniuses of equally intelligent parents.

"Way too easy." Harry finally touched his goat milk and took a big gulp. "If anyone is struggling, they should be dropped. Timetables. Astronomy. Early American history. Cursive. And we just finished reading the book Holes. I'm surprised Peter stays awake in class. If Peter didn't always poke me in the ribs when I start dozing off, I would be sleeping in class everyday."

Peter watched as his dad's right eyebrow rose and his attention finally moved to him. "If you are bored Peter, I know several other-" Tony was interrupted and quickly ground his teeth together so to not yelp from the rising pain in his shin.

"At least you have one another to stay entertained." Loki interrupted with a forced smile at his husband. "Isn't that right Anthony?"

"Of course." Tony said through gritted teeth and quickly downed the rest of his scotch.

"Did you have school on Asgard?" Harry asked Loki who was still glaring sweetly at Tony.

Peter felt his body prick up. He always wondered what school was like for his dad. He never once thought to ask though. He just assumed no matter what planet you were from, it was a punishment every child had to suffer through.

Loki's smile was genuine now as he turned his attention to the children sitting across from him. "Thor and I had a private tutor. He taught us math, astronomy, Asgardian history, how to read and write, but that was it. My mother, though. She taught me something far more valuable. Magic. How to use it to protect myself and those I cared for. Where Odin and his royal guards taught Thor how to be a soldier, win wars, strategize on the battlefield." Loki reached for his wine glass and finished it off. "Those of the upper classes had a type of schooling similar to one you and Peter go to, but the lower classes had no such education. They could not afford it."

"That sounds more entertaining than what we do." Harry smiled at Loki before his eyes slithered over to Peter. He watched as his friends eyes lit up and could only assume it was because he was learning something new. It was one of the many small things he noticed about Peter and he hoped to learn more. "Mr. Stark, you and my dad went to the same boarding school. What was he like?"

For the first time, Tony felt like he finally understood why Harry and Peter were drawn to one another. It was not just because they were trust fund babies with famous fathers; it was because they felt neglected. That Harry sees as much of his father as Peter does him and Loki. Loneliness is a powerful emotion and can bring the people who suffer from it together. Still, he could not allow his guard to drop because of this. Harry is still Norman's child. The son of a man, who he knows is hiding something. That Oscorp is not what it seems. If only he could find proof of it.

"Your dad was brilliant, even then." Tony spoke honestly. Besides himself, no one else at their boarding school was nearly as intelligent or gifted in the sciences. So in that sense he did respect him. But that was where he drew the line. "But he was obsessed. Obsessed with making a name for himself. Becoming rich by his own means. But most of all, he craved power. Being in charge of everything. He always had to be on top, especially when it came to chemistry and biology. Whether it was class or science competitions, failure was not an option for him. Because of that, it caused him to become unpopular with the other boys. Sure, they didn't like me either." Tony shrugged now, his talk slowly becoming more casual. "People fear those who are just as smart, if not smarter than themselves. But they had more of a vendetta against your father than me. One could only assume my shining personality made me less of an annoyance than your father. But, I got recruited by MIT when I was 14, started school in the fall at 15. After that, the only times I ever ran into your father was at conferences or charity events."

"Glad to know he hasn't changed much then." Harry muttered to himself, but both Peter and Loki still heard the whisper grumble.

Loki could see the bitterness in Harry's eyes, the dark speck once again showing itself. It reminded him of his own. Harry, was much like him and Tony, already past the point of forgiveness for his father abandoning him. He could only hope Peter was not there yet. That his chocolate eyes never become tainted with such dark specks of disdain. "We have an early day tomorrow. You two should probably get ready for bed now, since I know you will want to stay up all night."

Peter stood up from his chair and Harry followed. "Dinner was great." He said to Loki before he followed Peter back up the stairs.

Loki nodded his head, but his eyes followed the boys until they were no longer in sight. As soon as they were gone, Loki rose from his seat and began collecting the plates and took them to the sink. Tony also got up, but poured himself another glass of scotch and sat back in his spot at the table. Both stayed silent, waiting for the other to talk first. After Loki finished with the plates, he went back to the table for the cups, but Tony still stayed unusually quiet while sipping his drink.

"I see why." Loki started after putting the cups in the dishwasher. "Why, Peter and Harry are drawn to one another." He sat back down next to Tony and pulled the drink away from him and finished it off. "And you did too."

"That doesn't mean I trust the kid yet." That was Tony's way of telling Loki he was right without explicitly saying it.

"What is it about Norman Osborn that makes you distrust him and his son so?" Loki asked honestly. He placed his hand over Tony's and gently squeezed it. "You have seen me kill countless times and yet you never stopped trusting me. Loving me. Believing in the good that was within. So tell me. What is it that Norman Osborn could have possibly done to make you distrust him and anyone who holds his name?"

"Back when Stark Industries was still manufacturing weapons, Obadiah had a few off the book projects. I learnt about them after the whole me becoming Iron Man, and he trying to kill me stint. One of those projects he was working on was a superhuman exoskeleton suit. It was in a way, similar to my armor, but instead of just being a suit, it actually locked into the wearer's biology and slowly injected a serum similar to the one that was given to Steve. Don't know how he got a version of the formula, maybe something my dad tried to keep locked away, but that's a mystery to be solved another weekend." Tony shrugged as his eyes sobered, and it was not because of the alcohol that was trying to leave his system. "When I finally learned about the project, it was too late. The suit was gone and the scientists working on it had vanished. Doing some digging, I found out they were hired at Oscorp the day after Obadiah's death. You can't tell me that's not suspicious. I mean, who else has the money and resources to pull something like that off?"

"Hammer?" Loki threw out there, but not too seriously.

"Hammer?" Tony scoffed. "That idiot doesn't even know the difference between AC and DC current."

Loki rolled his eyes and let go of Tony's hand. "Your hypocrisy in this situation is astounding. I'm going to our bedroom, you may join me when you stop this personal vendetta against Harry Osborn." With that, Loki rose from his chair and vanished to their bedroom.

Tony just leaned back in his chair, and reached for his drink that Loki finished. He put it up to his lips in hopes that maybe a little of the amber liquid was left, however he wasn't left a drop. "Hey J?" Tony asked as he just stared up at the ceiling and placed the empty glass back on the table.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think I'm being too hard on the Osborn kid?" He asked earnestly, knowing out of everyone in his house, Jarvis, despite being an AI, would give him an unbiased opinion. That he was always watching, analyzing. He, like the servants in those BBC shows Loki and Happy watch, know more about what goes on with the family they serve, than they do.

"I have watched him and Peter play many times." Jarvis said, but uncharacteristically paused after his first spoke. "They get along quite well and I have never seen a reason not to trust him. He is a true friend to Peter."

Tony sighed softly. He figured he was the only one paranoid about this friendship. And these two times he had talk to the young Osborn heir, he has seen that he is nothing like his father. But still, there was something that he couldn't shake. And he didn't want to believe it was because of his own personal dislike of Norman Osborn. There was something troublesome about Harry, if only he could figure out what it was. And he knew it was going to gnaw at his brain until he had the answer. "Thanks J." Tony said quietly as he finally stood up from his chair and leaving his glass on the table he headed up to his bedroom.

* * *

Peter and Harry laid on the bed, the room was pitch black, so the glow in the dark stars lite up the ceiling beautifully. Neither were tired but they still laid there quietly, just listening to the others soft breaths. As soon as the glow in the dark stars began to fade, so did their consciousness. And before they knew it they asleep, their heads slowly leaning towards the other, until they were just barely touching.

Cracking the door open Loki looked in on the sleeping boys and smiled to himself. He had never seen Peter as happy as he had today. His son has a friend, a friend who actually likes him, and he couldn't be happier. He always feared Peter would end up alone like he did in childhood. Sure, he had Thor and his friends, but they were never actually his friends. They were not what Harry is to Peter. All they were was ways to pass the time. He had hoped Peter would not have as desolate of a childhood as he, and it seems for now, he won't suffer that same fate. He and Tony are not exactly social butterflies, Tony more so one than he. So Peter having one friend, was a huge improvement compared to him and Tony at his age.

Closing the door quietly behind him, he headed back to the bedroom. "They are asleep." Those were the first words he had spoken to Tony since their disagreement about Norman Osborn. Sliding onto his side of the bed, he grabbed his book of the nightstand and started reading. He tried to stay focused on Robert Langdon and his latest adventure, but he could sense Tony's eyes sliding to the left every few minutes. Obviously Tony still had something to say, but he didn't want to be the one to instigate the conversation. "If you have something to say Anthony, just say it." Loki placed his book in his lab and turned his body slightly so he could see him better.

Tony was silent, but Loki knew it was part of the act. That it was for dramatic effect, more than anything else. "So, I did some thinking, and you may be right about Harry."

"Oh really?" Loki tried to feign surprise, but honestly, a part of him actually was. So, his attempt at being blasé about Tony's declaration failed. "And what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I thought about what you said, and you are right. Harry is not his father, yet anyways. I shouldn't judge him, especially when he is Peter's only friend."

A stark laugh broke free and Loki covered his mouth so to not continue and wake up the kids with his loud laughter. "Come now Tony." He finally removed his hand once he had his emotions in check. "We both know that's not the real reason. And as much as I would love to believe you would actually listen to my advice, we both know that never happens. So tell me the real reason why."

"I had a moment of enlightenment." Tony continued, not wanting to admit it was because Jarvis has been keeping an eye on the kids, so if something did happen, he would know.

Loki picked his book back up and began fake reading. He didn't know why they had been arguing about this all evening. In the long run, it was a stupid thing to fight over. But as much as he hated to admit it, Tony did have good reason to be weary of Norman, but not Harry. His darkness is still in its infancy, and may never grow any further. Norman Osborn though. The few times he had met him, he saw a darkness similar to his own in that man's eyes. He knew Norman was not a man to mess with, especially when you were a retired superhero.

Tony knew Loki wouldn't drop it. That he had taken a personal interest in the Oscorp heir, and would not rest until Tony accepted Harry as Peter's friend. He swallowed his pride and lowered the book in Loki's hand. "Fine. You win. Jarvis gave Harry the ok. So I figured I might as well too. "

"Jarvis?" Loki growled and his eyebrows knit together. "You listen to him when he says Harry can be trust, but when I, your husband, ask you to give him a chance, you dismiss it as nothing." Loki felt the thread that holds him together snap and he was livid. Part of him wanted to grab Tony by the throat and throw him out the window, but he quickly started breathing, settling the rage within in. His eyes were closed and he repeated breathe in and breathe out in his head while picturing Peter as a baby. Tony was holding him, walking around the nursery, and making noises akin to jets. He was having Peter pretending to fly. The memory of the two laughing and smiling made a new string form, and he was calm again.

He hated how hard it was to control at times. How easy the anger could come back in and from such petty things. But he had to keep it in check. He was a new Loki. A better Loki. Rage controlled him no longer. Not when he has Peter and Tony, even if he sometimes was the catalyst of the sudden burst. But he could do it. Keep it sedated if the hatred was a result of something minor or immature.

He felt the weight of the bed change, and as he opened his eyes, Tony was straddled across him, his knees digging into the bed. "Loki." There was panic in his husband's voice, and he felt the warm hands placed on his cheeks. "Shit. I've been so stupid today. I should have dropped the Harry and Norman stuff sooner. I knew it was making you mad." Loki opened his eyes and the vibrant emerald were calmed. "Loki." There was now a sigh of relief as the god's name was spoken again.

"I'm fine, it passed. He didn't even have time to surface." Loki's eyes shot to the comforter, refusing to meet the dark eyes of his husband. "And it's not your fault, completely. I was the one allowing myself to get angry over such trivial things."

Tony shook his head no. "I shouldn't have pressed my whole Norman/Harry prejudice crap when I knew it was bothering you. And saying that I trust Jarvis more than you..." He rested his foreheads on Loki's, trying to get their breathing to sync up. "I wasn't thinking. It was stupid. You know I trust you and your judgment. I just." Tony stopped himself knowing nothing he could say now would help. Besides, Loki should be the focus, not his idiocracy. "It's been so long since you last...are you sure we shouldn't tell Thor?"

"No. I can keep him under control. You know that. There is no need to tell my brother and worry him. Besides, you know that the All-Mother knows as well. So if something were to happen, they would know what the cause was."

"We will find a way to get rid of your dark passenger. For good."

"I think we need to stop watching Dexter if you are going to refer to him as my dark passenger." Tony couldn't help but smile at Loki's retort. He knew his husband would not be taken so easily. That he wouldn't allow the darkness to consume him like it used to. But still, there was always that chance he could be pushed over the edge. It happened once, but he was able to break free from it before anyone else could learn of what happened. Still, it had been five years since it happened, and while there have been a few instances like just now, he was always able to stop if before it could begin. Loki was strong. Stronger than any darkness that lingers inside of him.

Loki leaned forward and gently kissed Tony before resting his forehead on his hunched over shoulder. "I love you Anthony. Even if you do say things without thinking and cause me more headaches than Thor and Odin combined."

"I love you too." Tony said before kissing Loki's neck. The kissing turned to gentle sucking, which then transformed to soft nibbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter woke up, he found that he couldn't exactly get up. Somehow in the middle of the night, the two of them got tangled up to the point where Harry's right arm and leg were wrapped firmly around him like he was a human sized teddy bear. The comforter was also a mess, wrapped around the two of them as a cocoon so they wouldn't escape. "Har?" Peter said softly, not wanting to force him awake too abruptly. But his friend was still snoozing quietly, his chest rhythmically moving up and down. "Hey Jarvis, what time is it?"

"Six eighteen." Jarvis also spoke quietly, so to not wake Harry.

"Have any idea on how to get Harry off me?" He asked knowing that his body was used to waking up around this time, so he would never fall back to sleep. Harry on the other hand, was a deep sleeper, and without Bernard, he would probably be late to school every day.

"Without rolling yourselves off the bed together, no."

"Thanks for the help." Peter muttered rolling his eyes. He looked over to Harry again who's usually parted bangs were a stuck up mess. His typical not a hair out of place, perfect designer model image was shattered every time Peter saw Harry like this. And a part of Peter wished his friend wore the rolled out of bed look more often. "Har?" He spoke a little more loudly and began wiggling his body more vigerouusly. "Har, I really gotta pee." Peter kept wiggling his body, but Harry was still in La La Land.

"Bernard," Harry started murmuring in his sleep the more Peter shook. "You're moving it too fast." Harry finally freed Peter from his imprisonment, so he could wiggle his way out of the cocoon like comforter.

Peter looked at Harry quizzically, wondering what his friend could be mumbling about. However his wonderment was interrupted by his rumbling stomach, so he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and tiptoed out of the bedroom to begin his morning routine.

Peter hazily walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. But as soon as he entered the kitchen he thought he was still dreaming. No, not thought, hoped. He was praying to the gods that he was still dreaming because both his dads were in the kitchen wearing only their sleeping pants and locked in a heated kiss. He saw Tony's hands move from the waist to Loki's butt and squeezed it tightly before moving to the front side of that region. "In the kitchen?" Peter wanted to shout at his dads and cover his eyes at the same time, but found himself just glaring at them and feeling grossed out to the point of puking.

Tony and Loki immediately broke away from one another, and were at a loss for words. They looked at the other, trying to figure out what they even could say, but found themselves with open mouths and faces turning slight shades of pink. They should have known this would happen. That their luck last night in the kitchen was a one-time deal. Especially with not one, but two kids in the house. But neither could resist. There was something about the angle of the island that made that act and penetration all the more enjoyable. They just had to try again to see if it really was an ideal spot or just their bodily reaction to the week-long abstinence.

"What if Harry was with me? That would have been so embarrassing!" Peter stammered at he backed out of the kitchen. "I'm going back upstairs, so please, be done with this," Peter waved his hands in the air insinuating the act he had just walked in on. "When I come back." Peter ran back up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him completely forgetting that Harry was still asleep in his bed.

"Huh?" Harry slowly sat up in the bead, the harsh slamming of the door, waking him up from his dreams. "Pete, if you wanted to wake me up, you didn't have to slam the door." He yawned and stretched his arms, trying to reach for the planet that represented Valhalla on the ceiling. "What time is it anyways?"

"A little after six thirty."

"Yah know, normal people sleep in on the weekends." Harry said, stealing all the comforter and using it to cover his face.

"Well sorry for not wanting to watch my dads' go at it in the kitchen over a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles."

At that Harry came back out from under the covers, grinning at Peter mischievously. "Yah, Fruity Pebbles would probably be better for that." Peter shot him a venomous glare, and thought it could easily rival Loki's. In mock fear, Harry threw the cover back over his face. "I was only joking Pete." He shouted so the comforter didn't muffle his words too much. "So can I come out from hiding or are you gonna keep glaring at me like that?"

Peter grabbed his comforter and ripped it off Harry. "We are gonna leave in an hour or so, so start getting ready."

"Fine. Hand me my bag. I'll go shower." Harry said stretching the rest of his body as he stood up from the bed.

Peter grabbed the black messenger bag that was near his cameras and handed it to Harry. "I'm gonna make sure the kitchen is safe. If I knock on the bathroom door three times, stay up here."

"Unlike you, I can handle watching your dad's pre show game."

Peter's left eyebrow rose over the rim of his thick, black, square glasses. "Are you sure you wanna make that bet Osborn."

"Why Stark?" Harry was finally awake, their volley pumping him up despite the early morning. "Cause you know you're gonna loose?" He dropped his bag to the floor and crossed his arms ready for the challenge.

"Voyeurism is not a quality you two should be proud of, let alone making bets on."

The two boy's faces went red, when they realized that they were being overheard. Turning around they saw both Tony and Loki standing in the doorway wide grins on both of their faces. "Voyeur-what?" The two boys finally sputtered out realizing that they looked like baby doe staring into a car's headlights.

The adults just laughed and left the two boys standing in the bedroom and a confused, but still embarrassed daze. Once they heard the door of Loki and Tony's bedroom close shut, the two were snapped out of the their stupor and immediately went for their phones. Typing the word into google, both of the boys nearly dropped their phones. "We never speak of this again." Peter said, erasing his internet history, and clearing out chrome and doing whatever else he could to purify his phone from what popped up on the google search page. "Ever."

"Seconded." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "So, I'm gonna shower. And yah. Meet you downstairs."

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Peter asked before Harry headed into the bathroom with his bag.

"You know how to cook too?" Harry was surprised. In all the time he has known Peter, all the sleepovers they have had, he has never seen him cook anything besides ramen with a fried egg on top.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me." Peter held back a smile by biting his tongue.

"I'm beginning to see that Pete." Harry agreed. "Maybe we should hang out with your dads home more often." Harry smirked before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Peter shot his head down the hall towards his parents' bedroom, seeing that their door was still closed. All should be safe then in the kitchen, so long as his dad's left their lewd activity to the bedroom and not in front of impressionable young children. He trotted down to the kitchen and grabbed the flour, eggs, milk, vanilla extract, cocoa powder and chocolate chips from their respected areas. "Are you sure you should be cooking without your father watching?" Jarvis asked and Peter held out the whisk like a sword.

"Come on Jarvis." Peter sighed as he set it down next to the mixing bowl. "What's the worst that can happen?" He grabbed his stepping stool so he could see above the bowl and not stand on the tips of his toes the entire time.

If Jarvis was a human, he would have rolled his eyes at the comment. How many times had he heard Tony say those exact same word to him? Two hundred eighty four times since he became Iron Man to be exact. "Considering who your father is, you I give the kitchen five more minutes."

"Thanks for the support." Peter grumbled as he hopped off his stool, grabbed the measuring cups and began measuring out the flour, sugar, salt, cocoa powder, and baking powder in one, large silver bowl and the milk, melted butter, and separated egg yolks into another smaller bowl. Mixing the wet mixture with the dry, he furiously began mixing the two with the whisk, his face and the counter slowly becoming stained with the light brown batter. "What's next?" Peter looked at his bowl with the egg whites and remembered he needed to mix those separately and then add them to the batter. After cleaning off the whisk, he began beating the egg whites, and once again, splattered his pjs and the kitchen with the contents of the bowl. "Stiff peaks." He kept muttering as he beated the egg whites that were mostly on the counter and not the bowl. What he had left of his egg whites, he finally mixed into the rest of the batter and began vigorously beating again. "Chocolate chips next." He popped open the container and grabbed a handful and dropped it into the batter. Looking at the batter and back to the chocolate chips, he put another handful in for good measure. He grabbed the 1/4 cup and scooped the batter with it then headed to the stove. "Wait, the pan." Peter realized that he never got a buttered and heated the griddle, let alone got it from the cabinet. He set the measuring cup on the counter and began digging through the cabinet for the griddle.

"Peter, what are you doing?"

He turned around, griddle in hand to see his father with his arms crossed and left foot tapping. His green eyes were narrowed, and Peter looked up at where he was working to see the counter was a mess. "I was making me and Harry pancakes." Peter's voice dropped a few octaves and his eyes quickly shot to the ground.

Loki wanted to stay mad at his son. The counter was a mess and he wanted everyone to be out of the house in the next thirty minutes so they could get to the gardens early enough to avoid some of the paparazzi. But it looked like he would be put behind schedule, as usual. "Your batter is not the right consistency. It's too thick." Loki sighed before taking a more serious look at the batter in the mixing bowl. "And most of your egg is on the counter, not the bowl." He grabbed the bowl and took it to the trashcan to dump it. "It would just be easier to start over." Loki grabbed a new bowl and watched his son mix the ingredients again. "Peter, you are mixing too hard." He said as once again batter started to fly. He took the whisk from his son, "See, like this." Loki gently mixed the batter, so none of it escaped from the bowl. He handed the whisk back to his son, "Try again." Peter started mixing the batter again, but this time went much more slowly. "You can go a bit faster." Loki bent down so to see the batter being mixed at his son's eye level.

"Pancakes?" Tony asked as he saw his husband and son huddled over the griddle. "And here I thought we were on a time crunch."

"Peter, I'll finish up, you go change your clothing and fetch Harry." He dismissed his son as he began putting scoops of batter on the griddle.

Peter looked down to his t-shirt and finally took notice of the harden spots of batter that speckled it. With a sheepish grin he left the kitchen and headed up to his bedroom and threw on a new shirt and a different pair of jeans. He heard the same noise as he did the first time he walked path the bathroom, but it was not one of running water. If anything it sounded like a vacuum cleaner was running in there. "Har?" Peter knocked on the door but there was no response. "I'm coming in." He shouted over the noise but was unsure if he was heard. However as soon as he opened the door he wished he didn't. "Um. Har. What are you doing?" He spoke loudly again and felt his mouth hanging open. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. He had to still be dreaming. He had to be. Because everything he has seen this morning continues to get weirder and weirder. And well, he defiantly considered what Harry was doing as stranger than his dad's about to get it on in the kitchen.

"Hey Pete." Harry also was shouting over the noise of the hair drier. "Wanna hold this for me right about here?" Harry had the blow drier in the left hand, brush in the other and was standing in front of the mirror in only, of course, designer boxers.

Peter was hesitant to take the blow drier from his friend's hand, but did eventually take hold of it. Harry was carefully stylizing his bangs with the brush as Peter held it at the angle it was giving to him at. "It's so much easier to do this with someone else holding the drier." Harry said as he carefully studied himself in the mirror. After a few more minutes, he told Peter to turn off the drier, and then grabbed a different mirror out of his bag. Studying them even more carefully, Harry finally seemed satisfied with his bangs and put all his bathroom products back into his bag.

"I think I know what I'm getting you for Christmas now." Peter said still in disbelief over what he just witnessed.

"What?" Harry asked curiously, unsure of what his morning hair routine had to do with the approaching holidays.

"A flat iron." Peter stated plainly. "Now get dressed, the pancakes are done." Peter slammed the door in Harry's face not wanting to hear the retort his friend came up with. Back in the kitchen, he sat down at the breakfast nook where his dad placed the finished pancakes and began eating.

What seemed like fifteen minutes, Peter heard the patter of approaching feet and knew Harry must have finally perfected his look. A charcoal long sleeved shirt, and black slacks, along with a black wool jacket draped over his arms.

"What no scarf?" Peter laughed as Harry sat across from him where his small stack of pancakes were waiting for him. Usually, Harry was never seen without one, especially in the winter and fall months. He could only account three days when Harry didn't wear a scarf and sports day at school was not on that short list.

"Don't remind me." Harry sighed and he plopped down in the chair across from Peter. "Bernard packed a winter scarf, not a fall one."

"There's a difference?"

"Different colors and fabrics. Depending on the weather, and outfit, you need to tie it certain ways-"

Peter held up his hand and regretted saying anything. "Just stop Har. I'll believe you."

"Finish your breakfast boys." Loki said as he rose from his seat at the table. "We are leaving in fifteen minutes."

Tony cocked his head to the left as he watched Loki leave the kitchen. He was wondering what his husband was doing now but knew it was best not to think about too hard. Both boys quickly scarfed down the rest of the breakfast, and Tony took the plates for them and put them in the sink to be washed.

After a few more minutes passed Loki eventually came back down and had a thin, long black box in hand. "Harry, come here." Loki commanded as he got down on his knees so be eye level with the boy. He opened up the box, and in their laid a scarf. It was a cobalt blue with light blue skulls on it. From a distance, one could not tell the dots were skulls, but up close, the symbol was quite obvious. "It's a wool cotton blend. Designed by Alexander McQueen." He took it out of the box and handed it to Harry. "Will this suffice?"

Harry grabbed the scarf gingerly and wrapped it around his neck almost like an ascot and the grabbed his jacket off the chair he was sitting at and put it on. Using the window as if it were a mirror he looked at himself. "I'll return it to you after I get it cleaned." Harry said as a way to say that he did like the scarf and would wear it on their outing.

Watching Harry and his dad bonding over scarves, Peter couldn't help but groan and let his head hit the table. "Please. Don't tell me that the only friend I have ever made is literally a mortal version of dad." He grumbled into the table, but his father overheard him.

Tony grinned, finding amusement in his son's connection, even if he doesn't care for Harry. "So are we finally ready to go?" Tony asked as he rose from his chair. "Or do you need to make a wardrobe change as well?" Tony looked down to Peter who defiantly dressed more like him, where looking at his husband and Harry, they could have easily passed as father and son, with their similar fashion choices.

Not even bothering to answer his dad, Peter grabbed Harry by the arm and they made their way to the garage. Harry was astounded, for living in New York City, Tony Stark had a lot of cars. His garage was more like a basement that was just as big as the main floor of the house. On one side he saw a door that he assumed led to the Iron Man workspace, but didn't know for sure since it was hidden behind a wall of concrete. "Which car?" Peter asked as they stood in the center of the garage.

"The Escalade." Loki said as he handed his car's keys to his husband. Loki hated driving. He hated it almost as much as he did Odin. He couldn't stand how slow and confined they were. And having to pay for gas to run it or wait hours on end for only a few hours of driving with electric. He thought they were utterly useless. Magic was still the best way of transportation no matter what anyone else told him. But of course, Tony coaxed him into learning how to drive and bought him a car. A car that he has used a total of five times in the past year.

"Cause that won't look inconspicuous at all." Tony spoke sarcastically as he snatched the keys and unlocked the door.

"Yes, your Audi is the definitions of inconspicuous. No one will notice us if we go out in that. We will just bend in with every other car and taxi on the road."

"At least you guys don't have a limo and chauffeur." Harry whispered in Peter's ear. The two laughed as they opened the doors to the back seats and got in.

"Jarvis can you set the course?" Tony asked as he started the car. Loki sat in the passenger seat and grabbed his sunglasses before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Of course sir." A map pulled up on the glass and Tony put the car in gear and started driving.

Harry was amazed, his eyes lit up at hearing Jarvis in the car. "Jarvis, you're in the car too? Is there anywhere or anything you're not integrated in?"

"While I am integrated in the whole house and virtually every electronic device, I turned off both the audio and the microphones in the master bedroom eleven years ago."

Harry felt his cheeks flush at the insinuation that Jarvis was making and quickly dropped the topic. "Pete, which camera did you pick?" Harry asked not enjoying the silence in the car. While he was used to it, it was normally because he was the only one in the car, besides the drive that is. But still, having so many people in the car, he felt like conversation was a must.

Peter opened the case that he was holding between his legs and pulled out his Pentax. As he fiddled with it Harry never took his eyes off him. He sat in silence, completely entranced by his friend. And before the two boys knew it, Tony was parking the car and they were about to head into the gardens.

* * *

Peter already knew where he was going as they entered the garden. He was not going to take any pictures inside the conservatory, but outside, specifically the Native Plant Garden's pool. Loki and Tony sat on a bench a little further away, so they could still watch, but giving the boys the space they wanted. Placing his cases down on a bench, Peter began setting up his tripod . "Hey Pete?" Harry asked, sitting next to the empty cases as he watched his friend set up.

"Yah?" He said as he attatched his camera to the tripod.

"You take all these pictures, but I never see you post them online or anything. Why don't you? Some of them are really good. Better than most professionals."

Peter paused for a few moments before straightining himself up and turning on the camera. "I don't know." Peter said shrugging it off even though there was a reason as to why. It was because of his name. His dads. Kids of the famous, they tend to get either scrutinized or praised more so than nobodies or people without connections. If he wants to make it in the world as a phtographer, then he needs to do so without his name. But that was easier said than done.

"Come on Pete." Harry said hopping up from the bench and headed over to where Peter was. "Your my best friend, you can tell me anything." Harry grabbed Peter by the shoulder's and looked at him pointedly. The deep brown eyes slowly slid over to where his dad's were sitting and then back to the clear blue of Harry's. Harry cocked his head to the side and looked back at Loki and Tony and knew what Peter was insinuating. "Many artists, use fake names, you could to. Post your pictures online, and no one would know it was you."

"I know Har." Peter sighd as he began focusing the camra lense. "But what if someone it able to trace the posts to my ip adress or figures out its me. Besides I can't even think of a good name to use." He laughed dryly before taking his first shot.

"How about the name Peter Quill?" Harry tossed out the first name the popped him his head.

"Quill?" Peter rose and eyebrow and looked almost offended by the suggestion.

"Yah, i know, not my best." Harry agreed as he began pacing behind Peter so to not get in the way of his pictures. He looked at the dying trees and grass as he made his paces. A pair of birds landed on a nearby tree and began singing in tune with the clicking of the camera "What about Parker? Peter Parker."

"Peter Parker." He repeated slowly as he took one final shot of the tree the birds were in and the icy waters. "Has a certain ring to it." Harry took his camera off the tripod and hung it around his neck. He was ready to pack up and head to the next location he wanted to take pictures at.

"Harry! Peter!" They boys were starteled for only a second before turning around to see the familiar face heading towards them.

Loki began to rise from the bench, but Tony grabbed him by the hand. "Let's see how they handle this." Tony said trying to pull him back down, but to no avail.

Loki looked at Tony and then back at Peter and Harry. His husband was right. If these two were going to pursue this friendship then the first step was to see how the press would handle it. How they would make out this friendship. Then there was what the rest of the world would think. Would their friendship be scorned like his and Tony's relationship or would they be seen as one of the "it" couples that mortals seem to eat up.

Nodding his head in agreement, Loki sat back down and carefully watched what was happening, ready to intervene if needed.

"Having a good day?" He asked as he took a picture of them. Peter took a picture of him in return.

"We were until you talked to us." Harry said unabashed.

The man took another picture of the boys, so Peter took one in turn. "So you two are friends then?"

"Nope." Peter took over, but still snapping photos of the man in front of them. "Seeing as how we are the future CEO's of Stark Industries and Oscorp, we figured we should start the bitter enemy's thing now." He took one last photo before letting his camera hang around his neck.

"How did you two meet?" He asked slowly, his picture taking slowly coming to a stop.

"I put out an ad in the Daily Bugle." Harry once again stepped up in their dance with the paparazzi. "Son of Billionaire CEO seeking companion. Applicant requirements. Must also be a child of a CEO and billionaire and live in the greater Manhattan area. Those under and over the age of six need not apply."

The man was stunned. Usually when he caught the two most famous six year olds in the east coast they were hiding behind their parents or servants. Never were they so forward and possessed such snark. A few more paparazzi headed towards the children, their cameras ready. They were unaware and unprepared for the rude awakening two children with genius level intellect could cause when not being forced away from the cameras.

"Hi Harry. Hi Peter." A female reported cooed as she joined all the cameramen snapping pictures. "Having a good Saturday?"

"It would be better if people like you weren't always bothering us." Once again Harry was on the ball with his blatant remarks, not wanting to hide his annoyance. Today he was free to speak to the reporters however he wanted. His dad nor Bernard were here to silence him, so he had a few years' worth of pent up anger towards these people...well the years he could remember that is.

"If you both just answer a few questions, I promise we will all leave you alone for the rest of the day." She said with his faux smile, still trying to coax the little children into an interview.

"We only do interviews by appointment on the second Friday of every month from the hours of four to five." Peter added as he lifted up his camera to take a picture of all the new paparazzi who had shown up. "Feel free to set one up with the man wearing the orange and brown scarf sitting on that bench over there." Peter turned around and waved to his dads, beaming. Loki raised a hand as well flashing a taunting wave to the crowd around Peter and Harry. Tony also gave them a hello, his grin far more sardonic than his husband's.

How the reporters and paparazzi missed the former villain and super hero watching them from a bench was beyond Peter's and Harry's comprehension. All of them turned a ghostly shade of white when they realized they were being watched and a few even slowly backed away. "Any more questions?" Harry asked lightly to the remaining crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in forever, I have been super busy these past months. But with a brief holiday break, i'm hoping ill have enough writing time and time to post for both this and for my other fic, When Dreams Becomes Nightmares. Hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"All things considered, I don't think today went that bad." Tony said as he and Loki entered their bedroom. After their little run in with the press, nothing else had happened. Some paparazzi were still taking pictures from a distance, but none dared to approach them. They had lunch at The Pine Tree Cafe, and as much as Tony hated to admit it, he was happy to see his son have a friend. Because when not hiding behind a camera, Peter couldn't take his eye off his friend. Peter was finally getting the normal childhood he and Loki always wanted for him. Had a friend who accept him for who he was; no know strings attached. And as a father, his son's happiness was more important than some feud with old school mate and rival company.

After they dropped Harry off, they returned home, and Peter ran straight to his room to begin going through the pictures he took. Tony though, all he wanted was some time to relax with Loki. Spend some more time before both are once again too busy to even say good morning to one another. "And your opinion of Harry?" Loki asked as he took off his warm layers and put them in their proper place in the closet.

"I still don't trust the kid." Loki sighed and was once again ready to jump to the young Osborn heir's defense, but Tony raised a hand to silence him. "But maybe with time, I'll become less vocal about that opinion."

Hours passed and things were still going just as smooth and easy. Peter made his own dinner and mostly stayed in his room so his dad's could finally have some kid-free alone time. But all three should have known that such a blissful day, for their standards, would not end in such a way. That going nearly thirteen hours without any major issues was truly an impossibility for them. But they were still gonna keep trying. To make this day end as well as it went.

Loki tightly gripped the headboard for support as he maintained the rhythmic pleasure. His husband's eyes were closed, but the low moans that could be heard matched the flow of their motion. "As pleased as we are to see you still maintain such a relationship with your husband, we need to talk." Loki hoped that he was imagining it. That the All-Mothers had not appeared in the midst of their private, child-free alone time. But when he took a good hard look at the headboard three very distinct heads had appeared in it. He tried to keep his same rhythm, so Tony would not suspect what was going on, but he could feel his body slowing down.

"Loki?" Tony asked as he noticed the motion was slowly coming to a hault. "Everything alright?"

Loki's eyes shot from the three wooden heads down to Tony's than back up to the All-Mother's. His teeth were gritted together and he was so annoyed about the situation that he was nearly at a loss for words. "Apparently one of the many secrets the All-Mother holds dear, as now been discovered." Tony cocked his head backwards, and he too could see the three heads that belonged to very powerful Asgardian women. "Voyeurism." Loki said bitterly as he removed himself from Tony. He stood at the end of the bed, stark naked, glaring at the three wooden heads.

Tony was just about to open his mouth for a sarcastic remark, about it running in the family, but was soon silenced by the All-Mothers. "We have a job for you Loki. We have reason to believe that Surtur has returned. We need you to go to Muspelheim immediately."

"Of course." Loki said through gritted teeth, still not pleased that he and Tony were interrupted so. "I shall go prepare then." With that he walked to the bathroom and dramatically shut the door behind him.

"A trip to Muspelheim that should be fun." Loki's body froze only for a moment as he passed the bathroom mirror, but he continued his way to the shower. He needed to cool himself off before his trip, and he definitely knew he could not take this now. He had to ignore him. Act like he doesn't exist. But more times than not, that was easier said than done. "How long has it been since Surtur last saw us?" Loki turned on the shower and hoped the noise of falling water droplets would drown out the taunting voice. "You cannot ignore me. We both know what happened the other night. It's been what, five years since the last time you came close to becoming me. It's only a matter of time, my younger self. Only a matter of time."

Loki's eyes narrowed venomously as he looked to the glass of the shower. The future him. The wrinkly shell of a man that he was fated to become. But he will never become him. He won't allow it. Not with Tony by his side. And Peter. He has a son. Someone who needs him. He can never become this man, the man he used to be. "I will never become you." Loki immediately regretted speaking to the future Loki, but he couldn't ignore him any longer. For he knew the taunts would only continue through his shower.

"If you think marrying Iron Man and having a child will alter your future, you are sadly mistaken." The future Loki was feigning sympathy, but nothing could hide the malicious glint in his fading emerald eyes.

"I love them." Loki growled as the water hit the side of the head. He immediately turned the shower head down so it was hitting the tile instead of him for the remainder of the conversation. "They make me better. You have appeared less and less since I accepted my feelings for Tony."

"And you think I didn't love him?" The elder Loki asked rhetorically. "That I didn't desire to be with him?" His eyes became livelier as he spoke and his voice was like venom. "But I knew better. As do you. For if you loved Anthony as much as you claimed, you would find a way to force him into eating a slice of Idunn's apple. Make him near immortal such as yourself. You wouldn't let him die when you have a way to prevent it." The future Loki cackled, angering Loki even more. "All this is a distraction. Or perhaps, marrying Tony was part of your plan. A way to trick the mortals and Avengers into believing you have actually changed. It's a brilliant plan. Foolish. But brilliant none the less."

"I will never become you." Loki seethed making a fist. "I have worked too hard. Learned so much in this life. I will never allow you to resurface. Not when I finally have everything I ever wanted in life. Yes, I may still plot and scheme, but my darkness and hatred is at bay. You are nothing but a shadow. A spiteful shell of who I used to be. Who I will never be again. So leave me be." Loki pulsed in anger, and his magic shattered the glass of the shower. Several shards hit him in the face, but they didn't even leave a scratch on his porcelain like skin. "Damn it." Loki sighed and he turned off the water. He didn't mean to break the glass, but his anger got the better of his.

"Loki!" Tony shouted while banging on the locked bathroom door.

"I'm fine Anthony, just closed the shower door too hard and broke the glass. It's nothing." Loki shoued the lie and hoped Tony would believe it. He had to believe it. Tony could not see his eyes. The one part of him that gave everything away. The sole part of him that gave away all his secrets. And Tony was an expert on reading them.

"If you don't want to go to Muspelheim then don't." Tony almost whispered as he leaned against the still locked door. "Come back to bed with me. And I'll make so not even Thor can drag you out of this room."

Loki breathed in relief, Tony bought the lie. But then a pit formed in his stomach and extended to his heart for lying to his husband. He knew he shouldn't lie to him. That it could cause more harm than good. But Tony might over react, especially when his anger peaked so much the other night. His sporadic outburst along with seeing him again, that was a dangerous combination. But now was not a time to be coddled by Tony. He needs to mentally prep. Hone into who he used to be without diving in too deep into the madness. He will be walking a fine line when he finds and talks to Surtur, but he cannot allow any suspicion, from him or the All-Mother on where his loyalties lie.

Loki stepped over the shards of shower glass and unlocked the door. He got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Tony. "If the All-Mother's information is correct and Surtur is back, then I must go. I am the only resurrected Asgardian who can find him. Talk to him with some chance of survival."

"When are you leaving?"

"Immediately."

"What should I tell Peter in the morning?"

Loki sighed and hugged his husband tighter. What should they tell Peter? He hated lying to his son like this, it made him feel like Odin. But he couldn't tell Peter the truth. It was too dangerous. And he would do everything in his power to keep his son safe. Even if it meant lying to him. "Tell him I had to go to the office. Emergency business meeting. Something like that." He decided as his arms lost their grip on Tony. "The more important question is what do you tell Peter for his paper on our family history."

"Test tube baby, with an unnamed egg donor who wanted to remain anonymous." Tony said with a shrug as both stood up and headed to the bed to sit there.

"Anthony." Loki said with a mix of condensation and irritation.

"What?" He questioned with a shoulder shrug. "It believable. And won't cause him as much ridicule as other options."

Loki could feel the rage beginning to boil. While the hatred was not as strong as it was moments ago; he knew it was not safe to hold on to the emotion. To let in his system this long. But this conversation. This truth they were keeping from Pete. It made him snap more than he normally would have. "Like the truth?" Loki asked, hearing the venom in his voice.

"How do you think most would react to the truth on his birth?" Tony was now raising his voice to match Loki's own ferocity. "He already has a hard enough time as it is. Imagine how people would treat him if they knew how he was born."

"By keeping it from him, it shows that we are ashamed of him." Loki said without a second thought. "When I learned I was a Frost Giant. That Odin was keeping it from me and never even wanted to tell me. All I could think of was that he was ashamed of me. Of himself. That adopting me was a mistake. Some horror he needed to cover up. And the longer we keep the truth from Peter; the more likely it is that he will feel those same things. And most of all, he will carry on the family tradition of a son hating his father."

"What should I tell him then Loki?" Tony's voice despite being annoyed, was also serious about the question. "Son, you know how babies are born. Well, that's how you were born too. But minus the mommy. That's right, due to his shapeshifting abilities, your dad gave birth to you. Making you the first ever half human, half frost giant child."

"Honestly Anthony." Loki said through gritted teeth. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." he shot back. "How are we, am I, supposed to explain this to him? Especially if you're not here? We should just wait. Until he is a little bit older. More mature to understand the gravity of all this."

"Says the man who blurted out I am Iron Man, and gave a terrorist his address."

"Those are two completely different things. Have nothing to do with this situation."

Loki rolled his eyes and bit his tongue in order to not make this argument any worse. "Fine. Tell Peter whatever you want. But when we do tell him. And if he does react how I know he will. It's all on you." And with that, Loki waved his hand and appeared fully dressed in the middle of Muspelheim.

* * *

Peter did his best to stay calm, but his eyes were betraying him. He could feel the moisture trickle down his face and quickly wiped it away. Part of him always knew it was a possibility. That he was not completely human. That he might have been part Frost Giant. But he never showed any signs in magic. He has been maturing at a rate normal to his age. Sure he never got sick and hasn't had the chicken pox shot, or any shots. But still, he's something different. He's not a mutant or a typical scientific genius like he always thought. He is something else entirely.

Even though all of that hurt, it didn't sting nearly as much as the fact that his parents were going to keep it from him. Well, one wanted to anyways. The other, the one who was also lied to about his lineage wanted to tell him the truth. That he is not human, even if he looks like one. But no, he was too young to understand. It would be too hard on him. That they should wait a few years until he is older and can handle it better. What does his father know about it? He's just a human. Mortal. He couldn't even keep the fact that he was Iron Man secret for a week. But he is more than willing to lie to his son about what he is.

As quietly as he could, Peter ran down the hall, back his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Jumping on his bed, he buried his head in the pillow. No more tears. He told himself as he wrapped the edges of the pillow around his ears. He didn't want to be home anymore. He couldn't be. With his head still in the pillow he felt around his nightstand and finally found his phone. Unlocking the screen he held it over the pillow but still close to his ear and said, "Call Harry."

Even though the phone only rang three times, it felt like an eternity to Peter. "Hey Pete, what's up?"

"Can I spend the night at your place tonight?" Peter's voice cracked half way through his plead. He didn't want Harry to see or hear him like this. But who else could he talk to? His dads? They were going to lie to him anyways.

"Peter." Harry's voice went from happy to concerned in a matter of seconds. He could sense something was up, and it wasn't because of how raspy Peter's voice was. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Peter took a deep breath and exhaled away from the phone. Calm yourself down Stark. Peter said to himself as he exhaled. You're a six year old genius. You know better than to act like a sniveling child. Finally gaining his composure, he took another breath and exhaling was smoother, the shakes were gone. "Yah. I just really need to stay at your place tonight."

"Should I send Bernard to pick you up at your place? Our driver said he would never go over there again when he saw Loki at the door."

"No." Peter nearly shouted as he finally freed himself from the pillow completely. "I'll bike there. It's only twelve blocks. Besides I don't want my dad's knowing I'm leaving. If they'll even notice that is."

"I'll let Bernard know you're on your way then." Harry didn't ask any more questions, he knew not to press. That his best friend would let him know what's going on when he's ready. Both boys hung up their phones and Peter sat up in his bed, taking one final breath, he headed to the closet and pulled out his red backpack. He didn't pay attention to what clothing he actually put in the bag; he just knew the sooner he left the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Peter didn't have any problems escaping from the house. He dealt with Jarvis and his dads still didn't know he overheard them through their bedroom door. So they were semi-blissfully unaware of the escape plan he was implementing. He made it to Harry's place in one piece, stopping for no one, he knew his mission and accomplished it. He pressed the buzzer for Harry's house and in a few moments Bernard came to the door to let him in. "Thanks Bernard." Peter said as he stepped into a foray.

"Bernard, who could possibly be at the door at this-" Norman Osborn, still in his business attire exited one of the rooms Peter knew as the study. His eyes narrowed in on Peter as the small boy slowly came to a stop. "You must be Stark's son, Peter." Norman continued the rest of the short walk towards Peter and crouched down so he could look at the small child straight in the eyes. "You look so much like him. Especially the eyes."

Peter gulped nervously. This weekend was a strange one indeed. First his own parents were home, meeting Harry the first time. Now he is meeting one of his father's rival for the first time, Norman Osborn. "Tell me Peter, how did you get here? I didn't see any car lights from my study."

Peter was silent since he was unsure what game Mr. Osborn was up too. He knew the signs. Saw them in his dad's all the time. It was something in the eyes. A certain hardness to them. It was hard for Peter to explain, but he just knew. He knew Mr. Osborn was sizing him up. He just wish he knew why. "I biked here sir."

"Biked?" His voice sounded surprised but his face said otherwise, his eyes completely apathetic. "With all the money your parents have, you must have a driver. It's dangerous for young boys to travel alone; especially at night." Despite the words and sound of concern, Peter still could find no such emotion in those hardened, dead eyes.

"No, we don't have a driver." Peter spoke slowly as he tried to keep his read on Mr. Osborn. "My dad doesn't really trust anyone but himself to drive after my grandparent's accident."

"And you get to school by bike as well?"

Peter hesitated, hoping Harry would appear soon to take him away. Despite his dad being the former god of evil, Mr. Osborn was making him feel much more uncomfortable than his dad ever could. "Most days. Sometimes I skateboard." His eyes darted around Mr. Osborn, but still no Harry in sight.

"Bernard. Stark's house is on the way to Harry and Peter's school correct?" Norman stood up and turned to his butler and Peter heard the soft pounding of feet, meaning Harry finally realized Peter was here.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to drive Peter to and from school."

Peter was stunned. For how stoic Mr. Osborn was, the last thing he expected was to be told he was going to receive free rides with Harry to and from school. "No. Mr. Osborn. I can't. Thank you for the offer-"

"Nonsense Peter." He looked back down at Peter and fiddled with the cuff on his oxford. "A boy of your status should not be traveling alone."

"Hey Pete...dad" Harry interrupted as he darted down the stairs. "I didn't know you were home." Harry's voice started to fade away as he stopped halfway down the stairs.

"Monday morning then Peter." Norman said before disappearing down the hall back into his study.

Harry's eyes rose from the floorboards when the click of the study door was heard. "What's happening Monday?"

Peter sighed as he met Harry at the stairs. "Apparently you and Bernard are taking me to school." The two walked in sync up the rest of the stairs as they headed to Harry's room. However the moment the hit flat landing, Peter found himself several steps in front of Harry. "Is everything alright Har?" He turned around and saw that his eyes were once again back to the floorboards.

"No. Yah." Harry said stumbling his words together and he finally looked up and caught up to Peter. "I'm fine. Besides, I'm more worried about you. Is everything ok?"

Peter looked at his friend skeptically, he knew something was bothering Harry. Was it his father? That had to be it, because he appeared perfectly normal until he realized his father was home. And for some reason his mood worsened when Peter mentioned the driving? But why would that upset him? Harry has offered to do it, especially when it was raining. But why was he crestfallen over the notion now?

Harry could see that Peter was hesitant to speak. That the tides have turned on who was more worried about who. "If you don't want me driving with you-"

"No. That's not it." Harry groaned as the two returned to walking. "It's just." Harry paused at the reached his room and he opened the door for Peter. "My dad has been nicer to you in five minutes than me in my short six years of existence. I guess you could say I'm jealous."

"You call that nice?" Peter couldn't believe him. Mr. Osborn had to have taken lessons from his dad on how to be detached and feigning emotions because it freaked him out more than old videos of his dad. "I'd hate to see cold hearted, emotionless jerk then."

"Put us together in a room long enough and you will." Harry sighed as he plopped down in the rolly chair in front of his desk while Peter took the king size bed. Harry's room as the exact opposite of Peter's, it was void of pretty much any decorations and only had functional furniture, a bed, two nightstands, a desk with his computer and a blu ray player connected to the flat screen on the wall opposite of the bed. His walk in closet on the other hand, could have made Harry look more like Loki's child than Peter. It was nearly as big as his bedroom, and lined wall to wall with designer shirts, pants, suits, jackets. There was even a corner completely dedicated to sunglasses and another to scarves and ties. Shoes lined the floor and were organized according to the occasion one would wear them for. Peter never understood his dad's or Harry's obsession with designer clothing, but figured neither of them really understood his obsession with photography, so to each his own.

"Har, believe me. I didn't want this. I already get enough attention as it is. I don't need any more by showing up in a limo to school every day."

"I know, Pete." Harry twirled around in his chair as his eyes once again were looking at the ground. "But enough about me. What happened at home?" The twirling came to a stop as he fixed on Peter.

"You know how our homework for this weekend was to ask our parent's about our family's history and write one page on it." Harry nodded his head, unsure where Peter was going with it. "Well yesterday, before you came over, I asked my dad's about it since they happened to be home. And they both got really quiet and played some stupid home movie about their wedding day. Well before I called you, I was going to say goodnight to them, but overheard a conversation, that I wish I didn't." Peter was breathing slowly now, his voice slightly trembling as he recalled the memory. "Harry, my dad, Loki, he actually gave birth to me." His voice was trembling more as Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm half human, half Frost Giant."

Harry leapt off his chair and joined Peter on the bed, unsure how to comfort his friend with this news. What would a friend do right now? Harry wondered to himself. He did the first thing the popped in his mind and that was grab Peter and pulled him into a hug. "Are you sure you heard them right. I mean your dad's. How is it possible? It requires a guy and girl to make a baby. It's just not possible. You must have misheard them."

Peter shook his head and buried it into Harry's shoulder. "My dad. He's a shapeshifter. Gender fluid. He just prefers the form he currently uses." Peter lifted his head up and took a few breaths to regain composure. "But still, I know what I heard Har." He took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What do you tell Peter for his paper on our family history?" Peter said doing his best Loki voice. "Test tube baby, with an unnamed egg donor who wanted to remain anonymous." He responded trying to do Tony's voice. He went through the conversation word, for word, changing his voice depending on who was talking. "That's right, due to his shapeshifting abilities, your dad gave birth to you. Making you the first ever half human, half Frost Giant child." Peter finished in his Tony voice. "And that's when I ran back to my room and called you."

Harry was silent for a few moment. His eyes darting around as if he were analyzing every word. "If you really are half Frost Giant, then let's run a few tests. What is something they can do that human can't?"

Peter was flabbergasted. After admitting that he wasn't human, that he was birthed from a dad who he only ever knew in a male form, the last thing he expected was a completely calm Harry, trying to help him figure this out. At the same time, it made him thankful that Harry was his best friend. That he want not judging him or freaking out. He couldn't ask for anyone better. "Well, one time my dad ran out of ice and wanted some for his scotch. So he filled an ice tray with water, brought it over to dad, he blew on it, and it instantly became ice. They told me that since he is a Frost Giant his internal temperature much cooler than the average person, well below zero and with that, he is also able to control and create ice. Also, if my dad wasn't a shapeshifter, he wouldn't be able to tolerate heat. That in his true form, the temperatures on Asgard and Earth would significantly weaken him."

"Pete, have you ever had your temperature taken before?" Harry asked curiously as the wheels in his head started turning.

"No. Never been sick." Peter said after thinking about it for a few minutes. "Have never been to a doctor or exposed to chickenpox, or had any type of shots."

A smile crept over Harry's face as he jumped off the bed and opened his door. "Bernard, can you fetch me and Pete some water? And every thermometer we have that takes body temperature, not weather." He shouted down the hall in the direction of the servant's sleeping quarters.

Without even bothering to question what the two kids wanted with water and thermometers, he said of course and came back a few minutes later with a pitcher of water, two glasses, and four different types of thermometers. "We probably shouldn't start with the glass one." Peter said as he picked it up studying it. "I don't want to get mercury poisoning if this experiment of yours actually works."

"Digital, ear or head then?" The other three thermometer sat on the bed while the pitcher of water and glasses were off to the side on one of the nightstands. Peter picked up the white and blue head thermometer and handed it to Harry. Pressing the power button, it beeped to life. Rubbing it across Peter's forehead it beeped again, signaling it captured the temperature. When Harry looked at the number, his face quickly turned ghostly white.

"Har?" Peter was nervous, unsure of what could cause his friend to become so pale so quickly. Without saying a word, Harry handed over the thermometer and Peter looked at the number on screen; 57.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Peter had to do a double take. That couldn't be right. The average person was about 97 to 98 degrees. He couldn't be a whole forty degrees cooler. He couldn't. "Try the ear one." He said as he powered off the head thermometer. Grabbing the ear thermometer, Harry powered it on, held it in the proper position in Peter's left ear and waited for the beep.

"14.3 degrees Celsius." Peter snatched the thermometer out of Harry's hand and looked at the number. As much as he didn't want to believe it, why would two thermometers, with temperatures so similar lie to him? Science can't lie, not like this. It's true then. He is part Frost Giant. There is no other explanation as to why his body would show such readings and yet, he feels completely temperate.

"Harry, when you touch me, do you notice that I'm much cooler than you?" Peter didn't know why he asked the question, because honestly he didn't want to know. It would make him more paranoid than he already feels now. Become more distant with people that he already is in fear that they will figure out he is some human, Frost Giant, freak. But at the same time, he needed to know. Needed to test him limits. He is a new person now. He is not the same Peter he was two hours ago. So he needs to figure out every secret his fathers are hiding from him about who he truly is.

"I guess." Harry placed a hand on top of Peters to actually think about the difference. "But I've never really noticed it till now. It's not like I'm sticking my hand in the freezer, maybe like the fridge though." He reassuringly gripped Peter's hand and smiled warmly. "If you don't want to try the second test, I'll understand. This is a lot to take in, in one night."

Peter shook his head no and he steeled himself. Even if it took all night. Even if they don't get a second of sleep. Together with Harry, they will figure out everything about him that is anything but human. "Is the water room temperature?" Harry stuck a finger in and it was no longer cold so he handed the glass to Peter. "Well my dad just blew in it." He shrugged his shoulders and held the glass close to his lips and blew in it. Small ripples formed in the glass, but the liquid had not become a solid. Furrowing his eyebrows he blew in it again, but it still didn't change. "Guess I don't have ice powers after all."

Harry snatched the glass out of Peter's hand and took a sip of it. "Well, on the up side, you did make it like one, maybe two degrees cooler by breathing on it." He hid his smile behind another sip of water where Peter slowly started cracking a grin himself.

Peter reached over Harry and grabbed the other glass off the nightstand and downed it quickly. "What's the next test then?"

Harry was slightly taken off guard, but couldn't help but admire how calm Peter was remaining. He knew if he just found that he was actually some human Frost Giant hybrid he would be tearing apart the house. But not Peter. Yes, he was freaked out, but he was still able to find clarity in the jumbled madness. This alone, proves that Peter is the strongest person he knows. "Well, you said that your dad is a shapeshifter; have you ever tried doing it yourself?"

Peter could not suppress the grin that formed when he was asked that questions. Has he tried shapeshifting? Almost every day he is out in public he tried to change his appearance; become someone else. To hide that he is the son of two of the most famous people in the world, and possibly other worlds as well. But no matter how hard he tried picturing that he was someone else he could never change. And seeing as how his father never taught him Old Norse, he could never figure out how to read the magic books in the library either. "We can skip that one. I know I have no shapeshifting abilities or able to use magic."

"Maybe you don't shapeshift on the outside." Harry spoke slowly as he carefully chose his words. "It's not something you can control with your appearance, but I think you do shift." Peter rose an eyebrow, but kept silent to let Harry continue. "We are all made up of 46 chromosomes. You got 23 from Loki and 23 from Tony. So what if your ability to shapeshift mutated in accordance to your human side. So, what if the reason you don't get sick is because your body changes itself to protect you from viruses. It adapts to every situation without you ever noticing."

"To prove that, we would need a lab. Run multiple tests on my white blood cells to see if they really do change and alter my blood system to prevent me from getting sick." Peter sighed, thinking that it really was a good theory. "We may be geniuses, but we're still six. It's not like we can just walk into one of the labs at Oscorp or the Stark Industries and start running tests on my blood. No one would take us seriously since we couldn't exactly explain what we were doing in the first place."

Harry sighed and knew Peter was right. Even if they are the sole heirs and smarter than two thirds of the employees in both companies, combined. No one would take two six year old seriously in their desire to run tests on Peter's blood. Especially when they don't want anyone knowing he is half Frost Giant. There would be no way to explain themselves. "Yah. You're right." He fell back on his bed and zone out while staring at the stainless white ceiling. "So besides magic, shapeshifting, and ice powers with below zero body temperature, what else makes you dad different that humans."

"The typical stuff, super strength and durability. My dad will live five thousand or so human years. Idunn's golden apples was what kept their immortality and how the myth of Asgardians being gods came about. But when the tree was destroyed with Asgard, so was the main source of their longevity. He's immune to diseases not of Asgard and Jotunheim. When he does get injured, he heals really fast. Even faster than my uncle Thor. When Jarvis ran some scans on my dad, the first time he was ever in Stark Tower when he attacked New York, he learned that my dad's tissue is the same as humans, but it's about three times dense. Their body structure as a whole is actually really similar to humans." Peter was pulling down a finger each time he remembered something from the long list of things his dad could do. "An obvious one is super intelligence. Even from an Asgardian and Frost Giant standpoint, my dad is a genius." Peter paused for a few moment and began tapping his pinky finger on the palm of his left hand. "What's the last one? I know there is one more. Stamina. He can go days without eating or drinking by simply surviving on his magic."

Harry fell silent, but with the furrowing of his eyebrows, Peter knew he was concocting a plan to test the super strength and durability. He shot up from the bed and an enlightened smile gleamed across his face. "Come on Pete, I have an idea." grabbing Peter by the hand the quietly dashed down the stairs and took a sharp right to another staircase that led to a basement style floor. Opening one of the four doors, Harry led Peter into a small gym with a barbell and weights connected to a bench in the back right corner. A chin up and dipping bar were in the center of the room and in the left back corner was a lat pull down machine. In the left corner by the door was a leg extension machine as wall and a pen with a medicine ball, a pair of yoga mats and two bubblegum pink stability balls. To the right of the door was a wall of mirrors with a rack of dumbbells and speakers with a place to connect your iPod. "None of this equipment has been used. I don't even know why we have it. Lucky for us we do though." He turned on the switch and the lights and fan turned on and led Peter to the bench with the barbell.

"Har." Peter gulped as he looked at the long silver bar with the clamps on it. "Is that an Olympic sized bar?" How could he be expected to lift that?

"Probably." Harry shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You do realizes if I can't lift that, it will probably fall on me and kill me."

"Well then we can test your strength and durability in one go." Harry patted the bench to try to coax Peter over.

"This is crazy." Peter approached the bench, but could feel his whole body shaking. Harry had definably jumped off the deep end on this one. "Laying down, my arms can't even reach the bar. And it's what, forty five pounds, without adding any weights? I don't know how you expect me to lift it, let alone you being my spotter."

"Fine." Harry sighed as he stepped back from the bar. Peter could hear the sadness in his voice. That Harry was actually upset that he was so hesitant in attempting to lift the bar. "I get it. It's better to live in fear never knowing if you can lift it, than risk the tiny bit of pain you might feel in an attempt of lifting it." His voice turned from dejected to provoking in a matter of seconds.

"So you're playing that game?" Peter knew where this was going, he had seen his dad do it enough times to get what he wants.

"Yah, I am." Harry spoke without a single ounce of remorse as his smile grew wide. "So are you going to try to lift that bar or not?" He took a few steps back and held his arms out like Vannah White, showing off the bar.

"The things I do for you Osborn." Peter tried to sound annoyed, but ended up laughing as he approached the bar.

"Come on, we both know you love it."

Peter gripped the metal bar and was surprised that it didn't feel cool to the touch. Then again, he did just learn his internal body temperature is well below the norm, so he shouldn't be shocked by this. Come on Stark, you can do it. Just lift the bar. Peter told himself as he gripped it more tightly and exhaled slowly. He curled the bar up to his chest and to his surprise the weight was no different and lifting a water bottle.

"Whoa." Harry's eyes lit up as he saw the ease in Peter lifting the bar. Peter set the bar back down in its place and stared at his hands as if he were looking at them for the first time. "That was awesome! Pete, you did it!"

"I did it." Peter's voice shook as he turned his hands over. "But if I can do that, then why haven't I showed any signs of super strength before? Like broken my alarm clock when it goes off in the morning or ripping the handles off the sink faucet."

"Maybe you did, but you don't remember any more." Harry shrugged. "That your muscles learned to control your strength naturally as a baby, so even though you kept growing, your muscle memory still knew to hold back your full strength. How was lifting the bar anyways?"

"It was light. Like lifting up a really long empty water bottle."

Harry's hand moved to his chin as his eyes darted around to all the equipment in the room. "Then let's make this a bit more challenging. Those dumbbells over there." He pointed to the rack across from them. "They go from five to one hundred pounds, and are in increments of five pounds. Try the lifting the ninety, ninety-five, or the 100 if you're feeling lucky."

"And why couldn't we start with them first?" Peter ask trying not to groan. Lifting up two little bars looked a lot less intimidating than one long bar. Still, going from two hands lifting forty-five pounds to each hand lifting one hundred was a huge jump. But of course Harry wanted him to run before he could even walk. Push him so he could see his full potential.

"And where's the fun in that?"

They walked over to the dumbbells and Peter's eyes shifted between the three different weights. As much as he wanted to try the ninety a part of him couldn't help but be curious about how much weight the hundred pounds would actually feel like in each hand. Taking a deep breath, he bent over and picked up the hundred pounders. He could definitely feel some weight this time. It wasn't strenuous on his muscles, but not exactly light like the bar was. "Well, I felt something that time, still wasn't heavy, but I did feel some weight."

"How much weight can your dad lift?"

Peter shrugged after he put the dumbbells back in their place. "I saw a YouTube video of him picking up a semi-truck and throwing it like it was a baseball. Another of him destroying an entire skyscraper with one punch. Otherwise, no clue."

"Well, I thinks it's safe to say super strength is on the list." Harry's eyes scanned Peter as if he were looking for something, but could not find it. So, he rested on the chocolate orbs instead; soaking in the newfound light that was behind them. "So, now it looks like it's time to test your durability."

"You know how like fifteen minutes ago, I said me lifting weights was a bad idea?" Peter asked when he and Harry got back to his room after taking a minor pit stop to the closet where Mr. Osborn kept his golf clubs. "I was wrong. This. This is a bad idea Har."

Peter has never seen Harry's smile wider, which only made it worse considering that he had a black and orange Callaway driver in his hands. "Fine, I'll switched to the nine iron." Harry said, proving Peter wrong with his smirk growing slightly wider, easily rivaling Loki's. He put the driver away and instead grabbed the slimmer nine iron of similar colors. "And don't worry about my dad questioning a missing golf club. I have never seen him use them."

"Har, I mean this in the nicest way possible. But I'm more worried about what will happen to my ribs than possibly bending or breaking one of your dad's golf clubs." Peter was standing in the middle of the bedroom, his arms wrapped tightly around the back of his head and Peter standing no more than a golf club distance away.

"Well, let's hope Bernard doesn't have to take you to the hospital." Without even giving Peter a moment to think, Harry rose the club like a bat and hit Peter's right rib cage.

Even though Peter said ow, it was more of a preemptive reflex than actual pain. "Peter, are you alright?" Harry dropped the golf club and immediately went to his friend to check in on him. "Please tell me you're ok. That was a stupid idea."

"No, Har. I'm fine." Peter lifted up his shirt and cocked his head to look at the area where the golf club hit. A small bruise formed on the skin, but nothing more. No cracked or broken ribs. "I promise you. All I have is this bruise."

Harry got on his knees and was about to touch Peter's bruise, but retracted his hand before doing so. "Pete. Are you sure? I mean. This is the first time I've ever seen a bruise on you." Harry's voice was short and sporadic since he was unsure of what to do. "I've never even seen you get a paper cut before. But a bruise."

"Do you have a ruler?" Peter continued to study the bruise as is slightly grew in size. "We should measure it and see how long it takes to heal."

Harry was hesitant to go to his desk and get a ruler. How could someone who only moments ago lifted weights so easily be bruised by a golf club? It just didn't make any sense to him. How does these frost giant abilities work? How did his genetic code pick and choose which traits and abilities he got from which parent? Of all the possible combinations how was it that is strength was so great, but his ability to resist pain not as great. Crawling across the floor, Harry opened the bottom drawer of his desk, and dug around for the silver ruler. After he found it, he crawled back to Peter and gently placed it on his skin. "Length is one a three quarter inches, width, one and a third." Harry got to his feet and tossed the ruler on his desk. "Pete, I think we should stop for the night. We already know you have the intellect, and there is no way to test your longevity or stamina right now, so let's just go to bed, and we'll measure your bruise in the morning."

Dropping his shirt, Peter grasped Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Don't be upset Har. I said ow more out of fear than actual pain I felt. I'm glad we did this. That you whacked me with this." Peter bent over and picked up the bent golf club as a way to prove his true intentions to Harry. "I needed to know these things. And there is no one else I would be happier to learn these things with than you."

"Thanks' Pete." Harry said doing his best to put on a smile, but could feel it was forced. He needed to know more. Understand why Peter is the way he is. Help his best friend to discover it all. Peter was being lied to by his own fathers. Ignorant of his true potential. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to be lied to by his own father about something this big. "Next time you need me to hit you, I'll use a baseball bat. Let's get ready for bed. Hitting you was more exhausting than I thought it would be."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter could feel the vibration of his morning alarm clock and reached under the pillow to press the snooze button. “Pete, what time is it?” Harry mumbled as he turned around in the bed to face his friend despite keeping his eyes closed. “It feels like we just went to sleep.”

“It’s only eight.” Peter covered a yawn and placed his phone on the nightstand ready to go back to sleep for a little while longer.

Harry rolled around in the blankets as he tried to retain the warmth that was fading. “Don’t you need to get home before your dads wake up?” He asked as he finally got in a comfortable position to go back to sleep.  


Peter shot up and could feel the blood pumping into his brain. His dads. They were actually home. What if they went into his room to check on him and Jarvis told them where he went? “I totally forgot my dads were home. Sorry to leave you like this Har.” Peter pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his backpack and quickly put them on. He hopped in place while he pulled his high tops on. “Last night helped a lot. I’m glad we did it. I’ll text you when I get home.” Throwing his backpack on, he left a half awake Harry in bed and ran down the stairs.

"Have a good day." Bernard said as if on cue, opening the door for Peter as he dashed out.

"You too Bernard." Peter's bike was right where he left it in the Osborn front lawn and began pushing the petals as fast as he could. As soon as he got home, he circled around to the backyard and left his bike on the patio. He pulled his house key out of his backpack's front pocket and opened the door. Three steps in, he came to a complete stop. His dad, with an iron man themed coffee mug in hand was sitting at the breakfast nook, his tablet was turned on and he was reading the morning paper. "Morning dad." Peter prayed that he didn't look like a deer staring into headlights, but knew with how stiff and frozen his body felt, his eyes probably didn't look much better.

"Morning." Peter could finally feel his legs again and moved deeper into the kitchen. His stomach rumbled as he smelt what was left of his father's maple pecan pancakes. "What were you up to this morning?"

Peter once again froze in place. His dad didn't sound angry or suspicious. He might not have known that he was gone the whole night. "I was uh. Biking. I thought it was Monday and late for school." Peter stuttered quickly doing his best to make up a plausible excuse. "But when I got there and saw no cars I realized it was Sunday, so I came back home."

"I didn't hear you leave this morning-"

"What?" Peter interrupted his dad before he could connect any dots. "You must be getting up there dad, cause I shouted bye to you and everything."

Peter watched as his dad's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrow, thinking hard back to half an hour to forty five minutes ago. After a few moments silence, his dad waved it off and took a sip of his coffee. "Since we are on the subject of school Peter, is what Harry said the other night true? I know they claim it’s a class for gifted individuals, but if you are finding the classwork easy or boring, we can get you tested and placed in a different school that better fits your needs."

"School is fine dad." Peter could feel his legs move again, and went to the cabinet to get a bowl and poured himself a breakfast of corn flakes and milk. "I mean sure, almost everyone in my class ignores me, and the workload is fairly simple, for me anyways. But I have Harry. So I would rather be bored in class and have a friend, then be friendless with just my homework."

As Peter sat down across from his father, he could see he was doing his best to hold his tongue, but knew without his dad it would go off any second. "I would be careful around him Peter. He may be your friend now, but he is the son of the enemy-"

"I don't see how Oscorp or Norman Osborn is the enemy." Peter said with flakes and milk still in his mouth. "Just because Oscorp is a rival company, it doesn't make Norman Osborn Dr. Doom level evil."

"There's a lot about this world Peter that you are just too young to understand.  Just make sure you are careful around him."

Peter shook his head as he swallowed another bite is cereal. "Where's dad?" Peter shifted the conversation not wanting to talk about how much his father hates the only friend he has ever made. Not to mention the fact, Norman Osborn had forced him into being driven to school every day. If his dad found out about that, he would go ballistic. Possibly even dust off the old armor. And that was something he didn't want to live through. He would die of embarrassment.   


Tony stood up and want to pour himself another cup of coffee. "He got called into work. Not sure when he is going to be back home."

"Oh." Peter was slightly started by this news. Sure his dads have worked during weekend plenty of times before, but he could have sworn his dad said he took the whole weekend off for some much needed family time; aka, their once a month family time. "Well, I still need to ask both of you the questions on our family's history and you sign off on them. It’s required for writing my paper."

"Let me see the questions." Tony said with little interest, but knew he had to. Peter rifled through his backpack, trying to hide the clothing pack in there, and eventually found his homework folder. Taking out the questionnaire sheet, he slid it across the table to his father. Tony looked over the questions and slid them back to his son. "I can answer for both Loki and myself, so go ahead."

"Ok, first question is when did both sides of our family move to America."

"Well, for your father, he is technically an immigrant." Tony couldn't help but chuckle at this since former Norse gods were now considered residents of America. "He 'moved' here officially in 2016 after he kick started the Norse Apocalypse that destroyed Asgard and was reborn just like everyone else on Asgard has been. As for my family, both emigrated from Italy, my father’s side in 1899 and mothers in 1902."

"Which parts of Italy, and which ancestors was it?" Peter began scratching down his answers, but didn't really pay attention to everything his father was saying.

"Your great grandfather, Howard Stark Senior, and great grandmother, Greta were both from southern Italy, Naples. And on my mother’s side, your great grandfather, Luca Carbonell, and great grandmother Giada were from Southern Italy as well, Lecce and Matera."

Peter continued writing what his dad said and asked more questions on this list until he finally reached the one of most importance. The one that he figured his dad would lie about, but needs to hear the truth from. "Has anyone in our family been adopted and if so do we know about their parentage?"

He studied his father carefully as he asked this question. He wanted to make sure he caught any inflection or hesitation in his father's face. However no such sight was seen, his father had a perfect poker face. "Well, your dad was adopted by Odin and Frigga. His birthparents were the frost giants Laufey and Farbauti. Otherwise no one else to my knowledge."

"Not even me." That got his father's attention. He saw his body stiffen and eyes widen for a moment. "Many children of same sex parents are adopted." Peter continued locking eyes with his dad, doing his best to keep hold of his gaze. "So am I?"

“Peter, you are my son. You have my DNA.” Tony reassured him, but just left it at that.

“Then how was I born? Who did I get the other half of my chromosomes from?” Peter asked still keeping hold of his father’s eyes. “Was I some test tube baby? Artificial insemination? A lab experiment gone wrong?” Peter’s eyes dropped as he saw his father's eyes change. They no longer possessed their usual vigor, instead they looked lost with a resonating sense for forlorn. “Dad, I may be a kid, but I’m not an idiot. So tell me the truth.”

“We can talk about it when Loki gets home.” Tony said more to himself than his son. "Yes. When your father gets home. We can discuss it then."

"And when will that be?" Peter rose from his chair as his hands slammed the table. He looked down at it, remembering his newfound strength. That he is not the normal little human he always claimed to be. Seeing that it was still in once piece, not even a dent in the oak wood, he slightly relaxed. "You two are never home. And when you are, you come home when I'm asleep and leave before I wake up. Jarvis is practically my babysitter, and I'm pretty sure an AI house doesn't fall into the government's view of an able body nanny. I'm a child service case just waiting to happen. So dad, just tell me what I am."

He saw his father's eyes shift and knew he had taken it too far. That he was being a whiny brat, but he needed to get it off his chest. He needed his dad to hear how he feels about them being gone. "You are my son Peter. And I love you." Tony's voice slightly trembled as he finally took a moment to look at his son.

"Well dad, that's not good enough. I think I have enough to write my paper. Just sign the sheet and I'll go to my room." Peter handed his chicken scratched sheet along with his pencil to his dad who was hesitant to take it.

"Peter, you're young. There is a lot about this world that even with your intellect, you won't understand". Tony finally took the sheet and signed it, but his eyes refused to leave his son.

Peter didn't say anything, but took the paper and his backpack and sulk up the stairs to his bedroom. Tony wanted to reach out to his son, but knew he shouldn't. "A six year old with an attitude of a sixteen year old." Tony mumbled as his head his the table. His son did make a few valid point though. He and Loki, they never were around, both busy and consumed with work. Both becoming like their dads. The one person they never wanted to be. Only for Peter, he doesn't have a parent who will make up for the lack of a father like they had in their mothers. Resting his head, ear side down, he looked at his phone, just staring at the wallpaper he has of Loki holding three week old Peter. Smiling to himself, he began debating what he should do.

"Screw it." Tony said as his body shot up and he pressed the call button for his husband. "Peter is what we should be focusing on."

After a few short rings, the phone picked up and all he heard was panting for the first thirty seconds. "Anthony, now is not exactly a good time." Tony heard a screech of a creature in the background, his husband grunting and then dead silence.  He hear another grunt and a noise that remotely reminded him of water droplets hitting pavement. He heard his husband sigh, and knew he was alive.

"You know I wouldn't call you while on a mission unless it was important."

Loki knew by the tone of Tony's voice that something serious had happen. "What happened?" He asked, but the question was slightly muffled by a whooshing sound.

"It's Peter." His phone got deathly silent and all Tony could hear was the gurgling of liquid and a thump. A slashing noise and grunt came from Loki and he heard his husband's breath get heavy.

"Is Peter ok?" Concern resonated over the phone but was abruptly interrupted by another grunt.

Tony waited for the noises to end before he spoke again. "We kind of had a disagreement-"

"Anthony, I'm in the middle of fighting fifteen...make that fourteen fire demons. I do not have the time to listen to your petty spat with our son." Loki grunted again and Tony definitely heard the splatter of blood over the phone.

"I think Peter knows that he is not exactly human." Tony blurted out without a seconds hesitation.

Once again the phone was completely silent. "Anthony give me five minutes." Loki finally said after a minute of dead silence.

"I'm only giving you two." Tony shot back, but knew Loki already pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I regret to inform you, that we are going to have to make this quick." Tony heard Loki's voice echoing into the phone. "You know how families can be. They take priority. And as much as I hate to show you, and anybody really, such a vulgar form, my son and husband need me." What Tony then heard sounded like a beam and shattering glass. He heard some soft static like rumbling and knew the phone was back in Loki's hand. "Was that fast enough?"

"How the hell did you get your hands on the casket again?" Tony nearly shouted knowing that was one little Asgarian treasure he was never supposed to touch again.

"I made a deal with the All-Mother." Loki said casually; it was as if the past battle had not even happened. "So you needn't worry about me stealing it. Now what exactly did you mean by Peter knows that he isn't completely human?"

"He asked me about the homework assignment. Apparently it was actually a questionnaire-"

"Get to the point Anthony." Loki said bitterly as he saw more fire demons in the distance. “Muspelheim isn't exactly a vacation spot. The sooner I finish this mission and get home the better."

"One of the questions on his list was if anyone in the family was adopted. Obviously I said you, but then he asked if he was. I said no, that he has my DNA, and then he went on some rant about me making him in a lab and how he wanted to know what he was. What Loki. What. Not who the other half of his genetic makeup is from. He must know something, but I don't know what since he stormed off to his room when I told him we would discuss then when you return home."

"I told you we should have raised him knowing what he is, how he was created." Loki snapped, but knew now was not the time to fight with Tony. He needed to keep his mind on the mission, and worrying about Peter was a distraction he didn't need right now. "I don't want Peter living his life never knowing who he truly is, like I did."

"You're right." Tony muttered.

"Excuse me. Can you repeat that. The signal from Earth to Muspelheim is constantly waning between good and poor."

Tony gritted his teeth as he breathed heavily in the phone."You are right. We need to tell Peter the truth." Tony repeated, knowing Loki was basking in the enjoyment of being right. But the bitterness is his voice wasn't just because of his husband, but also because of his son. Everything about this situation was like an old ghost coming back to haunt him. "The look Peter gave me. It was like looking in a mirror. It reminded me of me and my father. The only difference was Peter is much younger than I was when that relationship formed. And I don't want that for Peter. We can't do that to him."

"The moment I get home, we are telling Peter the truth then."

"Can't you just abort this mission? Have the All-mother send lapdog b instead?"

"No Anthony. If Surtur has returned then I am the only one the All-Mothers can send."

"I expect you home by seven for dinner then."

"I love you too Anthony."

"Be safe." Tony whispered before hanging up the phone.

"Now Anthony, when have you ever known me to be safe?" Loki said to the silent device as more fire demon began to encircle him. Loki's phone vanished into thin air as he rose his hands in the air like a surrender. "Now, are you going to take me to Surtur, or suffer the same fate as your other kinsmen did just moments ago?" They didn't back down and all attacked Loki at once with blades of flames. Loki just smirked as the Casket of Ancient Winter appeared in his hands once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally making it over the endless seas of lava and killing more fire demons than necessary, Loki finally made it to the center of  Muspelheim. It was a decrepit palace that could easily compete with the one in Jotunheim for one  that should have been destroyed years ago. The castle was in the center of a volcano like crater, and it appeared to be the heart of the lava flow. At the center was a waterfall of lava and Loki knew, if Surtur was back, that's where he would be hiding.

He could feel that heat getting to him, slowly draining away his power and energy. While he could tolerate heat better than most Frost Giants, he knew that spending too much time in Muspelheim could eventually kill him. Taking special care to walk over the troughs of lava in the stone ground he eventually made it to the giant pool the waterfall fell into. He could see an outline of a body hidden in the center of the waterfall. It couldn't be Surtur. Could it? But why would he be hiding in plain sight. "And here I was told you relinquished your old life, and were living with a champion of Midgard." A deep, low voice rumbled from the lava and rocks. Somehow the voice was echoing even with the top of the volcano open to the sky.

The outline vanished from the waterfall, and the bright red body of Surtur appeared in the lava before Loki. His yellow eyes were menacing and the smile he had while looking at the puny god would send shivers down anyone's spine. "Vicious lies. I assure you." Loki said his haughty demeanour easily shining in the situation.

"The only liar I know, is you." Surtur leaned close to Loki showing off his sharp pointy teeth.

"I promised to send you to Asgard, and I did." Loki stated simply, remembering what his past self did, as if he was the one that committed the crime. "We just had different Asgards in mind."

"And the Manchester Gods."

Loki smile smiled, laughing dangerously. "Come now Surtur. I believe we can put that behind us. You did destroy Asgard and the world tree. And we both want the same thing. The death of my imbecile brother. He was the one who killed you after all. I can help. Feigning this reformed mortal life, has its advantages. Many of the Avengers, heroes of Earth, they deemed me docile. No one will suspect any treachery I will and have committed."

"And why I should trust you, when you still answer to your mother's beckoned call."

"Frigga died at the hands of Kurse." Loki spoke carefully, not wanting to give anything away.

"Yet by some miracle, she was reborn again and took a new name. Freyja. The head of the newly established rulers of Asgardia along with Idunn and Gaea. Combined they are the The All-Mother."

"That woman may claim to be my mother, but it is only by title. My mother died many years ago. I have no attachment to Freyja." Loki spoke bitterly. That was something he didn't have to fake. Those feelings were true. That woman in charge of Asgardia was not his mother and she never will be. Frigga is dead. And not even her unexpected rebirth could change that. For in this life, she is not that same woman he grew up with. That raised him. Taught him magic. She is a stranger. It's an alliance of convenience and nothing more. The woman he loved is dead and will never return to him, ever.

"My informant tells me otherwise." Surtur smile still not fading. "That you are working for the All-Mother. Doing her bidding. That you have for some time now. That she was the one who sent you here."

Loki rose an eyebrow. Informant? Who could have learnt of Surtur’s return and already be working for him? Only one name came to mind, but he didn’t dare to speak it. “The All-Mother has her spies, as do I.” He spoke dangerously and his brief laugh vibrated what was left of the castle walls.

Loki chaulted dangerously as a small blond child appeared out of the flames surrounding Surtur. Her bright green eyes looked old despite the youthful face. And her walk did not have the same sultry charm for it was a far more youthful body. "Amora, I see rebirth has been most kind to you."

"I'm sorry not all of us can trick magic wielding mutants into aging us?" She spat, but it was not very threatening due to her childlike appearance.

"So you have had Amora spying on me?" He spoke slowly as his tongue wetted his thin lips. "I must say Amora, I'm surprised it took you so long to be reborn again."

"I have not been spying on you directly, but Peter, and what's his friend's name again?" She paused as she tried to grasp the name from her memory. "Harry. They are quite intelligent for their age. Far superior to the other kids in our class." She smiled darkly as Loki's eyes narrowed from that comment. "That's right Loki. I have decided to try Midgardian schooling since I am stuck in this form; but first grade is such a bore. My classmates on the other hand. I find them of value. Peter." She laughed again as she approached Loki. "He reminds me so much of Stark. The ego and intelligence. It's insufferable. And his friend Harry; I'm sure you have seen the darkness that hides in his eyes. It's no wonder why your son is friends with him. That child has a dark future laid before him."

"If you even attempt to harm my son Amora." Loki seethed as he got on his knees so to show Amora the sincerity in his threat. "I will make it so you can never be reborn again."

"You needn't worry. I have no intention of harming Peter."

"Then why hide yourself amongst his classmates."

"Just biding my time." She said sweetly. "The All-Mothers have something concocting. And you being their current pet, I need to keep watch, but at a distance so to not raise alarm. And what better way to do that, than through your son. Tell me Loki." Her grin became crooked as she began circling around the much taller adult. "How hard is it? After all these years of playing both sides, the only person you had to look after was yourself. But now. Now you have a son a fret over. It makes the game harder, doesn't it? As much as you try to convince the All-Mothers, Thor, the people of Midgard, even your husband, that you are a new reformed, plays well with others Loki; deep down you are still the same trickster who wants everyone bowing to your every whim. That you want Thor dead and all the heroes of that realm bleeding at your feet. You have never known satisfaction. Even though you have Stark and Peter, it's still not enough. It will never be enough. Sooner or later this facade will fade and you will revert to your former ways. No amount of rebirth can save you from that path."

"Don’t speak that which you know nothing of Amora." Loki spat and rose in his place. "As for you, Surtur. I suggest you make your next move very carefully. The All-Mothers knew it was only a matter of time until you returned and they will strike swiftly if they learn those whispers of your return are true. And they are not nearly as welcoming as I have been. Make sure I never have to come here again." Loki ordered before disappearing from sight and reappearing in Asgardia in front of the All-Mother's Palace.

* * *

 

Peter looked at his phone, no text from Harry in the past hour and it was a little after seven, normally, this was dinner time. However, he knew with his dad gone, it was like every other night, fend for yourself. With a sigh he got up from his desk and made his way down to the kitchen. As he got closer to the kitchen his nose picked up a scent, chicken, lemon, and some other spices he knew well. "Dad you're home?" Peter dashed to the kitchen, wide eye in shock seeing his father in his white apron and matching bandana to keep his hair back. The Kitchen-Aid mixer was out and his father was locking in the pasta connector to the top. The oven was on and Peter could tell that's where the scent of chicken was coming from. A sauté pan was out and Loki was reducing some white wine, which Peter knew was going to be for the sauce and a large pot of water yet to boil was on one of the other burners.

"Yes, I did the bare minimum that I needed to at work and headed straight home once I was done." Loki said as he began preparing the dough to be made into linguini. "Set the table, Peter. Fresh pasta doesn't take long to cook."

"Dad told you about this morning, didn't he?" He asked grabbing the plates his dad pulled out and set down on the island.

"He may have mentioned it." Loki spoke vaguely but could see Peter was already become observant, just like him. Seeing and reading everything around him. In a sense it pleased him, and in another it caused worry. How observant would his son become? What all would he learn to see, especially when he was no longer a child. It was daunting.

After laying the plates down on the table, Peter went back to the island and retrieved the glasses. "And?"

Loki finished flattening and cutting the pasta and placed the freshly cut strips in the boiling water. "We'll talk about it after dinner." The timer for the oven went off, and Loki pulled the chicken out and set it to the side to cool off and rest. He looked down and saw the apprehension in his son's eyes. He knew there was good reason for his son's skepticism, so he bent over and looked straight in Peter's eyes. The dark orbs that he got from Tony were near impossible to lie to. And when he did, it caused him such gut wrenching pain. But not tonight. He would not lie to his son about something this important.  "You have my word."

Peter wrapped his arms around his dad and squeezed as tightly as he could. "Thank you for coming home for this."

Loki gently kissed Peter on top of his head and let the embrace linger a little longer. "I would do anything for you Peter." Loki whispered to himself. "Anything." Loki smiled forlornly at his son as their eyes met again. "Finish setting the table and fetch your father. Dinner is nearly ready."

Dinner was a silent event, the only noise was the clinking of silverware, mainly because Peter was scarfing down his food as quickly as he could. The sooner they finished dinner and began talking the better. "How was work?" Tony finally broke the silence after finishing off his scotch.

Peter's eyes darted from one dad to the other. Work. He knew his dad was an ambassador, but other than that, didn't exactly know what his dad did.  "It could have been put off until tomorrow." Loki grabbed his glass of wine and swirled it slowly before taking a sip. He knew he had to be careful of his words, especially around Peter. No one on Earth, except for Tony and Thor knew he was still working for the All-Mothers and it needed to stay that way. Especially for Peter's sake. Neither he nor Tony wanted Peter to get these romanticized ideas about fighting crime, saving worlds, working for untrustworthy organizations that supposedly are helping all of mankind.

Peter swallowed his last bite of chicken and washed it down with his milk. "What did you have to do?" He asked hoping to maybe learn more about what his dad actually does.

Loki set his wineglass down and looked across the table to Tony instead of his son. "It was a meeting of sorts."

"And how did that meeting go?" Tony asked before pouring himself another drink.

"Nothing you need to fret over." Loki waved the conversation off like it was nothing. But deep down it was because he wanted Tony to stop asking questions. The less he knew about what was going on the better. "Peter, if you are done, go wait for us in the living room. We will join you momentarily."

Peter sighed and took his plate, cup and silverware to the sink and headed to the kitchen. He wanted to hear more. Learn about his dad, but he could immediately feel the tension in the room when he asked his dad about work. It was curious, and he wanted to know if something else was going on. Something they were trying to keep hidden from him; like his birth.

"You would tell me if Surtur is back." Tony demanded, not questioned, the moment Peter was out of earshot.

"Surtur is none of your concern."

"The hell he is."

"You are no longer Iron Man."

"And you weren't supposed to be playing 007 anymore."

Both were in a deadlock glaring at one another across the table. The tension in the room elevated by ten folds. "We can discuss this later." Loki said through gritted teeth. He got up from his spot, and bringing his plate and cup to the sink, be began cleaning them vigorously.

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. "Later. That's what we always say. And you know what, we never do."

"I'm still Asgardian." Loki turned off the faucet in a huff. "I still have duties that I must perform. Crimes I must erase. I am working everyday to get people to see that I am not the man I used to be. And one of the ways I do that is the occasional mission for the All-Mother."

"We made a promise when Peter was born."

Loki laughed dryly as he walked over to the table to grab Tony's plate. "And when have you ever known me to be able to keep all my promises."

"With me. Pretty much always." Tony said, his voice and eyes were like steel as he grabbed Loki by the arm to stop him from heading back to the sink. "The only exceptions are when the All-Mothers make you do their dirty work."

"And if I told you? What good would it do? I already gave the All-Mother my report and they informed Thor. Surtur is an Asgardian matter, not those of Earth or SHIELD. Wait. I mean STARK Industries, since SHIELD isn't supposed to exist anymore."

"You know me helping to rebuild SHIELD is different than this." Tony's voice became softer after biting his tongue. In a sense what he is doing is similar. He is once again getting involved in the superhero business, but it’s not like he is donning the suit or being put in harm’s way. But Surtur that is a whole different and dangerous beast."Surtur matters to me because you are Asgardian. Everything that affects Asgardia, affects you, which affects me. And most importantly it affects Peter. So tell me, is Surtur back or not?"

Loki grew silent, trying to choose his words carefully. As much as he wanted to stray from the cocoa orbs as he told his lie, he knew he couldn't. That looking away from Tony is more dangerous than looking at him dead on. "Surtur will not return." Loki started knowing he couldn't stay silent for too long. "Besides, I did not find what I was seeking in Muspelheim."

"And what did you find?"

"My past that I am still desperately trying to escape." Loki could see Tony was still waiting for a more direct answer, and something less cryptic. Carefully, he decided on one truth he could admit from his mission. "Amora has been reborn." Loki rose his hand to silence Tony before he could say anything more. "She is in the form of a child still. While she does possess some magic, she is still weak, no harm to us, so we needn't worry."

Tony looked hard at Loki, narrowing his eyes. While the story sounded pretty, he still felt like there was still something Loki was holding back. That he was not being completely honest, he tried to convince himself that Loki was holding back complete disclosure because of some promise to the All-Mothers, but knew in the past, that had never stopped Loki before. He slowly let go of the hold on husband to let him finish the dishes and admitted defeat, for now anyways. Peter was waiting for them. He had questions that Tony was not yet ready to answer. And well, their son needed to be the number one priority. "How young we talking?"

"She looks close to Peter's age." Loki said sharply trying his best to end the conversation. "Now, instead of worrying about me, we need to stay focused on our son."

"This conversation isn't over." Loki knew that was Tony's way of agreeing that Peter was more important this moment in time. But the sharpness in his voice still let Loki know that they would be returning to this topic very soon.

After the dishes were rinsed off and put into the washer, Tony and Loki quietly sat next to their son on the couch. Silence swept over all three of them as they sat, one waiting for the other to speak first. “Now Peter.” Loki did his best to speak gently as he gently wrapped his arm around his son and tilted him closer to his side. “What gives you the idea that you are not fully human?”

Peter stayed silent for a few moments longer as he listened to his dad’s steady heartbeat. “I overheard you guys last night.” Peter finally admitted what he had been keeping to himself for a full twenty-four hours. “I heard dad say, due to your shapeshifting abilities, you gave birth to me. Making me the first ever half human, half Frost Giant child." Peter looked up to his dad looking for any change in the candy green eyes, but they remained the same, never changing. He then looked over to his father whose eyes he had inherited and they were sober as well. “And that you wanted to keep it secret for a little while longer.” He continued to look into the dark orbs, but even with that admittance, they remained unchanged. “So tell me, what am I really?” Peter knew it was best to leave out the parts with Harry, about leaving in the middle of the night and running some tests to see how inhuman he actually is.

“You heard correct Peter, you are half human, half Frost Giant, half me and half Anthony. Possibly the only of your kind seeing as how Frost Giants rarely leave Jotunheim, let alone fraternize with mortals.”

Peter swallowed, as the weight of his father verifying what he heard his him. He was so upset last night, then overjoyed with how readily Harry accepted him that he never imagined he would have a nervous pit in his stomach. "How did it happen?" Peter spoke slowly as he tried to let this truth simmer down within.

His dad were hushed and he could tell by the look in their eyes that his creation was one discussion they never wanted to have. That even they try to forget it. "Well Peter." Loki once again took the reins of this discussion while Tony sat in utter silence. No witty remark or joke, just deadpan quietness. "As you already know, I am a shapeshifter. That the form I take doesn't truly matter to me, however I am fond of this one, which is why I stay in it. One night in particular though, after your father had one drink too many, he became bold. Well, bolder than usual. You see, we have never copulated while I was in a different form before, and he wanted to, try something new, so to speak-"

"We had sex, while your dad was in a female form, I got him pregnant, then nine months later, out came you." Tony interrupted brazenly, not wanting to beat around the bush. Peter may physically be a child, but mentally, he was old enough to take the direct truth. So there was no point to Loki's flowery explanation of what happened.

Once again, Peter knew that was what had to happen. It was the only thing that made sense. But still, what happened in reality and what he thought in his mind, he always thought they were two separate things. That what his mind's solution was couldn't possibly be reality. "So I was an oops baby."

"Yes." Tony once again spoke directly to his son, not taking any shortcuts. "Me and your dad, we never had the best of fathers and because of that, we both agreed we never wanted to be parents. We feared if we did, we would follow in their footsteps. Be distant. Always busy. See you as a legacy and nothing else."

"But we were foolish." Loki continued. "Tony was intoxicated and not fully in his right mind and the form I took didn't matter to me. We didn't think about the repercussions that could come from one night."

For the first time in Peter's short life his whole body felt cold and raw. And no matter how many times he felt lonely and disappointed in his father's, he always knew they cared. That they were working hard to provide him with a good life despite all the gossip and history he was born into. But hearing that he was unintended, that they never even wanted children, it hit him hard. “So if you didn't want a kid, why didn't you just get rid of me?" Peter heard his voice crack as he asked his question and quickly fell silent. He hated being emotional like this, mainly it was because he didn't want the paparazzi catching it. But even in front of his dad's, in the privacy of their house, he did his best to suppress it.

"I could not abandon a child, like I was." Loki stated plainly, but was doing his best to hold back his own emotions. His own anger and hatred that swelled within when he thought of such times. "I was tossed aside and never thought of again. I just couldn't do that. Not to you. And even though you were not intended, having you was one of the best things that could have ever happened to me. I love you Peter."

"We both do." Tony interjected reassuringly.

"I know." Peter said as he rested his head in Loki's side as he finally got his emotions in check. "I love you both too." An uncomfortable silence fell soon after, none of them wanting to continue the difficult discussion. Taking in a deep breath, Peter knew it was he who asked for the family meeting, so he should continue asking the questions, even if they were difficult. "How many people know what I am?"

The All-Mothers of Asgardia, Thor, Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce." Tony said quickly listing off the names. "The fewer people who know, the better. Mutants already get persecuted enough. Imagine how most people would react to a half human and what they would assume a half Asgardian, since they don't know Loki is a Frost Giant. We didn't want you to suffer."

"You could have at least told me what I was." Peter almost whispered again as the emotions he thought he sedated quickly rose.

"I wanted to." Loki spoke now as he reassuringly squeezed Peter's shoulder. "I thought of myself. How Odin and Frigga never told me what I was. How much rage formed within me from the lie. But I also felt like you were too young to understand the politics of why other people cannot learn of what you are. That if you were to tell a friend or classmate, you would be castrated more than you already are."

"As a baby," Peter was still speaking slowly his brain which usually moved swiftly was working at a snail's pace trying to digest it all amidst the sadness within. "Did you run tests on me?"

"Yes." Both Loki and Tony said only seconds apart.

"We put you in contact with the Casket of Ancient Winters and your appearance didn't change into that of a Frost Giant as it does with me." Loki continued on where Tony once again grew silent. "Externally, you cannot shapeshift, but when Tony attempted to inject you with the chicken pox, to see if you were vulnerable to human diseases, your body altered the second you were injected and never once showed the signs of that mortal disease. We attempted other diseases as well. The common cold, the flu, even some more distasteful mortal diseases such as malaria, smallpox, every time your body altered on its own to become immune to the disease. We attempted a few Asgardian illnesses as well and they produced the same results. We know that your internal body temperature is not as cold as mine, but not as warm as a humans. As for magic, you have shown no signs of possessing it, but that could change with age. Other than that, we do not know what abilities you possess. How much of you is human, how much is Frost Giant. Anthony and I have no clue what to expect, which is why we want you to be safe, be careful with this knowledge."

"You cannot tell anyone. Especially the Osborn kid you are friends with." Tony spoke gravely, hoping his son would see the weight of what he now knows.

Peter could feel his heart drop, he already told Harry, and without a second thought. He was so upset about what he heard last night, that he never even thought about what his dads were saying. But he trusts Harry with his life. He literally is at this point. But he has no reason not to trust Harry. He has never been given a reason not to. Doing his best to swallow the lie that would come, he nodded his head and avoided looking at his father. "I understand. I won’t tell anyone." Anymore. Peter thought to himself. "But we can't keep it secret forever. It's bound to come out eventually."

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” Tony said wrapping his arm around Peter now as well. “I will protect you, and make sure no one does anything to you if they do find out.”

“Is there anything else Peter?” Loki asked sensing that something was still bothering his son. That there was more he needed to say or ask. Also, that he was hiding something. He could tell by Peter’s eyes he was avoiding contact with Tony. That the part about not telling anyone caused a shift in the room. “This is your time. You can ask or tell us anything you want. You have our full attention.”

His mind was working so slow, still taking all these new truths in and hiding the guilt of a crime had already committed, that in all honesty, Peter didn’t know what to ask next. Then he finally processed who knew his secret. Uncle Thor made sense as someone who would know and in a way so did Bruce. But the All-Mothers of Asgardia. That. That to him didn’t make sense. From his knowledge he has never met them, he couldn't even remember their names. He knew one was or maybe still is his grandmother, but even so. He was a child of Earth not Asgardia. So why would they knowing what he is matter? “Why do the All-Mothers know? I’ve never even met them.”

“You have met them, and been to Asgardia, but you were just a baby.”

“Why?” Peter asked curiously.

“A week after your birth, they wanted to hold a ceremony marking your name.” Loki shrugged as if it should be common knowledge.

“To say they were not pleased with your name, would be an understatement.” Tony added with a laugh.

“What did they think you should have named me?” Peter knew he probably didn't want to hear it, that it would be some ridiculous Old Norse name that would have made him mocked as well as feared. But at the same time, he was intrigued as to what the All-Mothers would have chosen had be been born and raised in Asgardia.

“Yamen? Yemin? Yamar?” Tony muttered trying to think of the name.

“Ymir.” Loki said before Tony could butcher the name even more. “After the creator of the giants.” For once, Peter was utterly thankful for his mundane human name. If he had been named that, he might not even have Harry as a friend. “The next time the All-Mothers will call for you will be at your sixteenth year of birth, when you enter adulthood.” Loki could tell that that was not what was bothering Peter. That the nervous tint in his eyes still existed. "Anthony, can you get me something to drink, a fresh cup of tea preferably." Loki appeared to speak that abruptly, but a plan was already reeling in his head. He saw as Tony's eyes drifted to Peter before getting up. With an over dramatic sigh Tony left the room and it became silent for a few moments. "Now Peter, are you going to tell me what else is truly bothering you, or will I have to find a way to force it out of you." Peter stayed quiet as his eyes shot down to the floor. Nothing could get past his dad, an expert liar. "Harry Osborn." At that Peter felt his whole body freeze and become rigid. His heart was beating louder and faster than usual and had a feeling his dad would notice this change and connect the dots of what happened. "It appears I am correct, now what is it about him?" Peter continued to look at the floor as his heart no felt like it would jump out of his chest. He couldn't tell his dad. He couldn't. "It would be easier on you if you just tell me instead of me guessing." Loki chided trying to coax the answer he already assumed after the verification that it was Harry that Peter was fretting over.

Peter knew he only had a few moments longer alone with his dad, he could already hear the kettle whistling. Doing his best to swallow his nerves, his whispered at the lowest register possible. "Harry already knows, I'm half Frost Giant." A weight lifted off his shoulders when he told his dad the truth, but a new fear took over. One where his dad tells his father, and when he does, he’s pretty sure being grounded until he’s 25 will be the least of his problems. He finally found the courage to look up to his dad, and saw no anger or disappointment. If anything, his dad looked understanding.

"You overheard us talking last night." Loki pulled Peter in closer and rubbed up and down his arm comfortingly. "You were upset about what you heard, but didn't want us to know you were listening, so you talked to the only person you could think of. Harry."

"You're not mad?" Peter was taken aback by how calm his dad was about this.

"Who you want to tell is your decision, and yours alone." Loki's arm slowly came to a stop as he heard the clinking of teacup in the kitchen, meaning Tony was about to pour him his tea. "Your father and I just want you to be careful. Not every person is understanding of those who are different, and you are far too young to carry such burdens. But if you trust Harry, I respect your decision." The patter of footsteps could be heard and Loki removed his arm from Peter. "It's getting late and it’s a school night. Go get ready for bed and if you have any more questions we can talk about them tomorrow. I promise to be home." Peter nodded his head before quickly rising for his chair and scurrying off to his own room.

"What did he say?" Tony asked as he haphazardly set the tea cup down in front of his husband.

Loki held the glass up to his nose and took in its scent before taking a sip. He knew he shouldn't lie to Tony anymore especially after all that has happened the past few days, but he was unsure how well Tony would take the new. How he would react to Peter telling Harry the truth. Images of Tony dusting off the old Iron Man armor and flying off the the Osborn house came to mind but he banished them quickly. "If you wish to keep a close eye on Harry, then I suggest you act quickly. He knows. Peter heard our conversation the other night and told him everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chpter and I hope you enjoyed. Also sorry for any spelling and grammer errors. I'm betaing this myself and don't always catch everything.
> 
> This is a frostiron fic with eventual parksborn. It's a mix of the MCU, webbverse, Loki AOA (up to issue 5 since that's all that's out), and a few other things. Also, this is a muti-chapter fic that was inspired by the oneshot I write awhile back, the Nonredeemable. So it will eventually lead up to the oneshot, with a few slight changes for this story.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time.


End file.
